Deadly Obsession
by daxy
Summary: Horatio gets seriously injured in a home invasion from a stalker he had no idea he had. While the team works to protect him and Kyle, he bonds deeper with his son as secrets from the past are revealed. Horatio also finds himself falling for a certain someone. But his stalker remains hidden and dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Horatio gets seriously injured in a home invasion from a stalker he had no idea he had. While the team works to protect him and Kyle, he bonds deeper with his son as secrets from the past are revealed. Horatio also finds himself falling for a certain someone. But his stalker remains hidden and dangerous...**

 **Author's Note: Yelina and Ray Jr do not exist and never have existed in this story.**

 **-I-**

Horatio was very much a workaholic. Something those around him often pointed out. They often tried to get him to leave work early, but very seldom did they actually manage to make him do so. It's not that he couldn't stop and go home at the usual time like most people. He didn't particularly like staying late with paperwork. However, not only was the paperwork part of his job that he had to do and it was easier to do once most people had gone home. But it was also a way of not going home to an empty house. Horatio tried to deny it both to himself and others, but the truth was that he felt lonely in his beach house that he had only to himself.

Sure sometimes Kyle would stay over, but the boy was in Afghanistan and wouldn't be home for a while again. So Horatio was alone. He didn't' like being alone. But it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. He wasn't one for dating, finding it hard to find women he could trust not to break his heart and accept the hours he worked. Not to mention he didn't want what happened to Marisol to happen to someone else. His brother-in-law in particular had tried talking to Horatio about dating again. Horatio couldn't do it. He didn't feel ready. He still missed Marisol and still felt guilty about her death.

So once again, he was in his office after hours and reading through a case-file. The last two weeks had been quite slow and he had had a chance to catch up on some administrative tasks, so he knew he was soon likely going to run out of the excuse that he had a pile of files to read on his desk and that's why he stayed late. The once big pile of paperwork was getting very small.

A knock on the door interrupted him and he looked up to see his brother-in-law Eric poke his head through the door.

"H?" Eric asked.

"Yes?"

"You haven't told me that you got an admirer." Eric smirked.

"A what?" Horatio asked confused.

Sometimes he thought Eric made things up just to see how he would react.

"Yeah, you got an admirer." Eric said, "Someone dropped off a box of chocolate just for you at the reception."

Horatio frowned and got up from his chair. He followed a grinning Eric to the reception area and there on the desk was a box of chocolates. There was an enveloped as well addressed to him and Horatio opened it to find a note inside:

 _To a true hero that I love_

Eric peeked inside the box and grabbed a chocolate. Horatio took it out his hand.

"Don't. Could be bad." Horatio said, "I have no idea who they're from."

"You're right. Sorry." Eric said, "No idea, huh?"

"No." Horatio frowned, "I should have this envelope and note printed tomorrow."

"Don't you get fan-mail all the time?" Eric asked.

"No. Never like this." Horatio said.

Eric frowned as well. Usually someone knew from whom they had received a gift, but his redheaded friend and brother seemed genuinely surprised. And this was the first time it had happened. No one had ever received a gift before from someone outside. Those things were frowned upon and could potentially be quite dangerous if someone wanted to hurt the team.

"I need to get rid of it." Horatio sighed.

"Wait, until tomorrow and let's test it." Eric said.

Horatio nodded and grabbed the box. He walked back to his office and left if there. He decided it was time to go home for the night. Eric was waiting for him and they left together. While they were waiting for the elevator to take them to the garage Eric kept wondering if someone they had met recently had an extra strong reason to be after Horatio. His beloved brother-in-law had no shortage of enemies, but they hadn't done anything recently to anger anyone in particular. So why now? Hopefully it was just someone that was truly grateful for the team and Horatio's help and wanted to thank them. But what if it wasn't?

"Good night, Eric." Horatio said and made Eric snap out of his thoughts.

"Night, H." He said.

They left in their separate cars, going different ways. None of them aware that they were being watched.

 **-I-**

When he got home Horatio realized that he was hungry, he made a quick sandwich and ate it while watching the news. He flipped through some channels once the news was over but couldn't find anything interesting to watch. He looked out as it started to rain and with a sigh knew that it wouldn't be a good choice going to the beach tonight. It always made him relax to sit on his beach and hear the ocean. It was also the place where he did a lot of thinking, as he found it difficult to do in the house with so many memories in it.

Admitting to himself that he wasn't going to get much done tonight he got undressed and headed for bed. His old bones creaked as he laid down under the covers. He knew sleep wouldn't come easily for him tonight, as was the case most nights. So he just laid in bed and listened to the rain beat down on his windows and back porch. Eventually his eyelids got heavy and he fell asleep. Albeit an uneasy sleep.

During the night he was unaware that he was being watched. A figure stood, very well shielded in his backyard and watched him with binoculars. It was the first time the figure had dared to come so close, but the unyielding desire to be as close to Horatio as possible made it impossible to just continue watching from the car. The figure had been following Horatio for weeks and the redhead had no idea, because the figure had made sure never to been noticed. It was too soon. Their time would come, but it wasn't time just yet. Soon they would be together.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

Testing of the chocolate box and note had revealed nothing. There was nothing to be found, which in itself caused Horatio be become suspicious. Why would someone be so careful to leave prints behind when sending a gift to him? He had a gut feeling that something was going on, but couldn't figure out what. He thought long and hard about if he had recently met anyone weird or suspicious during a case and came to the conclusion that he hadn't. At least not that he knew of.

The next few days after receiving the gift went by fast as someone in Miami suddenly decided that it had been calm enough for the crime lab. They were finding dead young men all over town, all shot to death through the head. One body every 24 hours and it kept the team very busy. Their crime scenes were messy and quite filled with evidence, but it took time to analyze and they were constantly interrupted as a new body kept showing up.

It was the fourth day and the fourth body and Horatio was on his way to his medical examiner, Tom, in the morgue. Tom was in his usual happy mood and greeted Horatio with a smile.

"Ah, Horatio! I was just about to call you. Our killer finally messed up." Tom grinned.

"In what way?" Horatio asked.

"See this mark here?" Tom pointed at the neck of the victim, "This is a mark from a ring. It probably happened when the killer punched the victim in the throat."

"Good, it's shows clearly too." Horatio said, inwardly happy that they had a strong lead, "Have you photographed it?"

"Yes, sent it up to Walter." Tom smiled.

He continued telling Horatio about his findings, which proved to be very much like with the previous victims. Shot in the head, execution style. Killed instantly. Except this victim had fought back a little, thus his killer had been forced to punch him in the throat leaving behind a mark from a ring.

While listening to Tom, Horatio couldn't help but feel as if something was off in the morgue. He had a strange feeling of being watched and kept glancing around to see if anyone was watching him from the observation floor or through the door behind Tom.

"Horatio?" Tom asked after a while.

"Yes, sorry Tom."

"Are you alright?"

"Something is off. I got a gut feeling." Horatio said.

"After your gift? It does seem strange." Tom said, "Have you noticed anything weird lately?"

"No, but just now I felt as if I was being watched."

"Well, it's almost empty here today. We're actually running low on staff." Tom frowned.

"Probably just imagining things." Horatio shrugged.

He let Tom finish his presentation before heading back to the lab. He couldn't shake the feeling of having been watched and know that he thought back he was pretty sure he had been watched this morning as well. He realized he had to be more alert and knew that when he ended his shift today he would be taking another route home; just in case.

 **-I-**

The following day Horatio was looking down at the fifth body and sighed. Frank Tripp walked up to him after interviewing some witnesses to the crime.

"Well, our guy is losing it. According to witnesses he just walked up to Justin Hammer here and shot him." Frank said, "He's never attacked in broad daylight before with people around."

"I think our killer feels time is running out." Horatio said, "Could be because he knows we are chasing him or because of something else."

"He does seem to be on some kind of a mission doesn't he." Frank agreed.

Just a few hours before they had caught their first break in the case. Calleigh had found out that all their victims had gone to the same class in high school and had been notorious for their pranks and bullying. Problem was that there were several other students that had fallen victim of their bullying so it didn't help narrow down the suspect pool very much.

"What have we got Tom?" Horatio asked, as the ME arrived and knelt down next to the body.

"Well, the obvious gun-shot to the head." Tom said, "Not much else as I can see and if the witnesses say he was shot before he could even react then I'm afraid we might not find much else. Any luck on the ring impression, yet?"

"Not yet, but Walter is working on it." Horatio said.

Just then Ryan and Calleigh arrived to process the scene and while Frank was briefing them on what they knew so far; Horatio looked around. Now he knew for certain he was being watched. He could feel it with every fiber in his body. Problem was that the crowd was big and he couldn't find anyone in particular looking directly towards him. And of course he was being watched by the crowd, but it hadn't never felt like this before. He knew that someone in the crowd was watching him a little extra.

"Frank, do you feel watched?" He asked.

"You mean besides from the idiots standing around watching our crime scene instead of going away?" Frank asked and looked around, "No. Do you?"

"I think so." Horatio muttered, "I just got this feeling."

"Must be related to your gift." Frank said, "It doesn't feel good, H. You should have protection."

"It would never be granted from the Chief because of a harmless gift and my feeling of being watched." Horatio said and then looked at Calleigh and Ryan, "Just keep your eyes open."

Ryan and Calleigh had heard the conversation and nodded to him. Ryan discretely photographed the crowd just in case they would need it. Horatio then left them to work and went with Frank to the victim's family to give the bad news.

That meeting proved helpful in other ways as well as the family of Justin Hammer knew of one boy in high school that had particularly hated Justin and his friends. That boy also happened to have a ring matching the imprint from victim number four's neck. Thus they had a name and within hours a home address.

Later that evening Horatio was finishing up the paperwork on the case. Their killer, Matthew Gates, had finally confessed after almost two hours of interrogation with Natalia and Calleigh. Horatio had sent his team home to get some well-deserved rest, but he himself could not relax and sought refuge in his office. Where he had been hiding for hours now.

"H?"

Horatio jumped only slightly and looked up to see a grinning Frank in the doorway.

"So you can get scared?" Frank asked.

"I wasn't."

"You jumped."

"You are imagining things, Francis." Horatio said, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you should sleep at my place tonight." Frank said, "It might be better if someone is really following you."

"It's just a hunch that I have."

"And when was the last time any of your hunches was wrong?" Frank asked and smiled when Horatio didn't answer, "I thought so."

"Frank, I can't not go home just because of this. I mean this could take weeks."

"Just one night." Frank said, "One night. When you say you feel like you're being watched it makes me nervous and it would ease my worries if just for tonight you stayed at my place. Besides, isn't your home-alarm broken?"

"Yeah, but the company is coming tomorrow to fix it." Horatio sighed and after a thinking for a moment he decided Frank was right, "Alright. One night Frank."

Frank smiled and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. He knew Horatio preferred to sleep in his home, but at least for tonight he knew Horatio wouldn't be watched.

"How did you alarm system break by the way?" Frank asked, his voice had a hint of suspicion in it.

"Something chewed off one of the cables. Not to mention it was several years old." Horatio said and stood up, deciding he had had enough for tonight.

He grabbed his jacket and started walking out with Frank.

"Something chewed the cable or it was cut?" Frank asked.

"Chewed. I saw bite-marks." Horatio said, "I had been meaning to install an updated version for years, but something always got in the way."

"Well, at least tomorrow you know you will have a new alarm system at home and that will make me a bit more relieved." Frank said.

Horatio smiled. Frank always worried about him, but then again Frank was like a big brother to him so it wasn't a surprise. Frank used to say Horatio needed a big brother since he was always that to everyone else.

 **-I-**

Once Horatio and Frank got to Frank's apartment they had already ordered pizza and were unaware of the figure watching from the car across the street. The rain was pouring down again so it would have been difficult for them to see anyone. However, the figure saw them clearly and angrily slammed the wheel of the car. Tonight was supposed to be that special night! And Frank Tripp had ruined it!

It would have been a perfect night since the redhead's alarm system was ruined! It would have to wait again. Putting the weapon back in the suitcase the figure in the car muttered angrily at Tripp before starting the car and driving off. Tomorrow might bring more luck...

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews! :)**_

Once again things seemed to be slow at work and Horatio had the chance to catch up on his paperwork again. But something else was troubling him. This morning he was sure he had been followed, but the car had stayed too far behind for him to get a look at the license plate. All he knew was that it was an old car, red and possibly a Volvo. As he had approached the crime lab garage the car had vanished. Horatio, as he usually did, told no one about this. He could be imagining things anyway. He had been driving just behind Frank and the sergeant hadn't mentioned seeing anything unusual. So maybe he was just over-thinking it?

However, as the hours went by the feeling wouldn't go away and just to be sure his house would be okay for tonight he phoned the company fixing his home alarm and asked how things were going. According to them they were almost finished and his new alarm system would be working perfectly by the time he got home.

Horatio usually didn't care too much about his alarm system. He hadn't had when he first moved into his beach house 20 years ago. He had installed it when he became the lieutenant of the lab and realized he would be the main person that anyone angry would focus on. He did the press conferences when necessary and the media always asked him the most questions at crime scenes seeing as he was the boss. So naturally people would remember him; the redheaded boss of the crime lab.

He had no shortage of enemies, he knew that. He never gave up and that irritated a lot of people. But he would rather have vengeance and anger directed at him than someone in his team or lab.

"You do realize that case-file won't finish itself, right?" Frank asked, making Horatio jump slightly- again.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Did you notice anything strange when we drove to work this morning?" Horatio asked.

"Not that I can recall, did you see something?" Frank asked.

"Maybe." Horatio mumbled, "I could be imagining things."

"You? Imagining things?" Frank chuckled, "That would be new."

"Well... I saw a car. Red. Possibly a Volvo." Horatio sighed, "But I couldn't get a plate number since it was too far back."

"Well, we can be on the lookout for red cars around the area." Frank said, "New or old?"

"Old." Horatio said, "What if I'm over-thinking all of this? It could be nothing."

"I don't think so." Frank said, "It's never nothing that with you. Although, your admirer might not mean any harm, it's not exactly healthy following someone with a car either."

"That's just it, Frank. We don't know that someone is following me. All we have are speculations." Horatio said.

Frank could tell he was getting annoyed so he changed the subject to something else. He knew how much Horatio hated not knowing. And he also knew that if Horatio felt like he was being watched he probably was and not knowing by whom or why bothered him.

One thing was for sure; even if Horatio wasn't going to be on the lookout for old red cars, Frank would definitely would be.

 **-I-**

That evening when Horatio got home he checked out his new alarm system and was quite pleased that everything seemed to be working like it should. He hadn't noticed any cars following him on the way home, so he started to think maybe he really had imagined it. Still, it didn't hurt to be a little extra alert about his surroundings, but as he looked out onto the street he saw nothing. It was empty.

He sighed and started getting undressed. It had been a humid day and he felt like a shower. Horatio relaxed as the water poured over him and he found that probably for the first time that day he didn't think about his secret admirer. He was actually only thinking about Kyle and the Skype conversation they would soon have. Stepping out of the shower he got dressed in casual clothes and headed for the living room and started his computer.

While he waited for Kyle to call him he watched the news and then flipped through some channels. He instantly smiled as he recognized the familiar sound of a call coming in and answered it.

"Hello Kyle." He smiled.

" _Hi Dad!_ " Kyle's beaming face greeted him, " _Guess what?_ "

"You've met someone?"

" _No such luck yet, dad. But I am coming home in a few weeks!_ " Kyle grinned, " _A bit earlier actually_ _than originally planned_."

"That's great news, son. I can't wait to see you again." Horatio smiled and sighed in relief.

He knew it was Kyle's last tour in Afghanistan and although he was very proud of his son, he preferred if the boy had a less dangerous job.

" _Me too. And when I get home I'm going to spend some days at your place so we get a good chance at catching up_." Kyle said.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan, son."

" _Oh, I got to go dad_." Kyle said, " _Talk to you next week. Love you!_ "

"Love you too." Horatio said and watched the screen go dark.

Kyle truly was the light of his life. He knew Kyle used to say that Horatio had saved him, but it really was the other way around. When Horatio had found out about Kyle he had been in a dark place emotionally and finding out he had a child had helped him overcome it. Although the road had initially been bumpy he and Kyle were now very close. It had also helped make his relationship with Julia better. She and Horatio would never be close like they had once been, but they enjoyed each other's company on the occasions they met and they both knew it was important for their son that they got along.

Not having much else to do Horatio decided to make some coffee. Once it was finished he took a cup and headed back to the living room to watch some TV. A few minutes later the phone rang and he recognized the number as belonging to the alarm system company.

"Caine."

" _Hi Mister Caine, I just want to make sure that your alarm system is working._ " A man he knew as Marc said.

"Seems to be." Horatio said and suddenly started feeling a bit sleepy.

" _Good, good._ " Marc said, " _Okay then. Just call if you need anything._ "

"Will do. Bye." Horatio hung up and yawned.

Feeling unusually tired Horatio stood up. He felt dizzy suddenly and grabbed the couch. He knew instantly something was wrong and looked down at his phone. He was seeing double and was so dizzy he couldn't get the phone to unlock so he could call someone.

Suddenly he went down on his knees and noticed that the whole room was spinning. He tried to press 911 on his cell, but his whole body felt like he had no motor function left and he lost his grip on the phone. As he tried to get up he fell back on the couch and could no longer keep his eyes open. Within minutes he was passed out.

 **-I-**

Outside Horatio's beach house in an old red Volvo, Jenny sat and watched the clock. She had seen Horatio go into the kitchen to make coffee and knew he would soon be passed out. She had dosed his coffee powder with quite a heavy sedative, although she wasn't sure if the dosage she had used would work for long. Although this way she felt quite certain Horatio wouldn't be able to fight back.

She got out of her car and headed to the front door. Unfortunately Horatio had no idea that the company that had installed his new alarm system were incompetent and hadn't done a good job. It would be easy do disable it. Lucky for her though she had watched them all day and seen the code that was used to disarm it. She knew that from the moment she broke down the front door she had 15 seconds to disarm the alarm.

And she did it in five seconds. She had been prepared. Jenny went into the living room immediately and found the man she dreamed about on the couch. He was out like a light and she gently brushed his hair from his face before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"This has to be done, you see love." She said, "This way you and I can be together forever. Just like we always dreamed about."

Jenny opened her purse and pulled out a kitchen knife. She then straddled Horatio and caressed his face. She wanted them to be together forever and they couldn't be while they were both still alive.

Jenny raised her arm, took a deep breath and plunged the knife deep into Horatio's body. His body jerked, but she continued. She brought her arm up again and then down hard. His body kept jerking with every stab and Jenny was so focused on stabbing Horatio that she didn't noticed him waking up. It seemed after all that the dose of sedative she had put in his coffee was too little to last long.

Horatio started waking up when the pain hit him. And he recognized the kind of pain. He was being stabbed! He had been stabbed before and knew what it felt like. But he couldn't get his body to move. The knife came down again and he jerked. The pain was unbearable!

He had to move! He had to get whoever was stabbing him away. The knife came down again and Horatio started feeling sick. He tried to move, but his whole body felt like jell-o. His mind and body was screaming with pain and shock. He could barely breathe and he could feel blood pouring out of his him. He knew he would be losing consciousness soon. With one last effort he moved his body out of the couch and when he fell so did Jenny. He heard a scream and gasped as he hit the floor.

He had to get his gun! Horatio tried standing up, but could barely get up on his knees. He stumbled and crawled towards the bedroom where he knew his gun was. He gasped as the knife came plunging into his back again and again. He kicked with his legs and heard a woman scream as he obviously hit her somewhere.

It gave him a little time and he crawled as fast as he could to his bedroom. His legs wouldn't carry him and he was getting tired from both the blood loss and whatever he had been given earlier. He knew his gun was in the nightstand and he was so close.

He gasped and groaned when he felt the knife plunge into his leg. He kicked again and this time heard something break. With one last effort Horatio opened his nightstand and pulled out his gun. He turned around and fired once. He was too weak to see properly and couldn't hold the gun steady enough to aim. However it seemed to do the trick as through his clouded eyes he saw no one else.

He fell back against the floor and tried to get his breathing under control. His phone was still in the living room and he needed to call 911. He could feel himself getting increasingly weak, but knew he had to crawl back into the living room. As Horatio started to drag himself back the way he had come, Jenny had rushed out of the house at the sound of the gun going off.

The bullet had almost hit her. She had a broken nose and blood all over her body. She had failed! They were supposed to die together and spend the eternity together! Jenny got into her car and drove off. She would have to finish it some other day.

Back in the house Horatio was so close to his phone. He could see it, but his body was starting to give in. He knew he had to try and stay awake, but his vision blurred even more and he could himself slipping into unconsciousness. Just before his sight blackened all together he felt his fingers touch his phone and then his entire body slackened and his eyes closed.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

Doctor Alexx Woods had only one hour left on her shift when she was told that an ambulance was bringing in a police officer that had been stabbed. Alexx got ready and went out to meet the ambulance when they arrived. In the back of her mind she prayed that it wouldn't be an officer she knew; as she didn't want to risk having to say goodbye to a friend.

Alexx and her colleagues heard the sirens and within seconds the ambulance pulled up and stopped. Alexx gasped as the backdoors opened and she saw the figure on the gurney. Her colleagues were also shocked as they knew who the man was and they also knew Alexx considered him family.

"What in the hell happened?!" Alexx blurted out.

"He's been stabbed. Neighbor heard a gun go off from his house and called 911." One of the paramedics answered, "He's lost a lot of blood and..."

Alexx couldn't hear anything else as she followed them to one of the ER rooms. She heard nothing except her own pulse in her ears and for a few moments she was so shocked that she could only watch as her colleagues worked hard to stop the bleeding and save Horatio's life.

When his heart gave up Alexx sprinted into action and started doing CPR.

"Doctor Woods-" Her colleague Doctor Sanders said; trying to say that she was too closely involved this time.

"Don't'! He is not dying on my shift!" Alexx snapped.

Doctor Sanders nodded and prepared the defibrillators. Tears rolled down Alexx's face as she worked to save her friend's life.

"Clear!" Doctor Sanders yelled.

Horatio's body was shocked. But nothing happened. Still no pulse and Alexx continued chest compressions.

"Put a breathing tube down his throat." Doctor Sanders ordered, "Clear!"

Alexx was getting increasingly worried as her oldest baby still had no pulse. She prayed silently to anyone that would listen to not take him. It wasn't his time!

"Come on Horatio sweetheart, don't do this to me." Alexx cried, as she continued chest compressions.

"Clear!"

"Horatio!" Alexx cried, "Not today, baby. Not today."

Doctor Sanders looked like he was about to give up, when Alexx looked at him with a glare that could have killed.

"You don't give up! Not yet!" She snapped.

"Clear!"

Alexx sighed in relief when the sound of the heart monitor showed that Horatio once again had a pulse. She caressed his face before Doctor Sanders asked her to leave so they could work on him. She was too closely involved and too shocked to help now anyway. Alexx nodded and knew that Horatio was in safe hands with Sanders.

She waited outside the room and could only watch as they prepared to wheel Horatio away to surgery. Tears rolled down her face and she suddenly realized that she had to call the team and tell them. Then again, hopefully the officers that had responded to the 911 call had called them.

The latter proved to be correct as Eric came running towards her with Calleigh close behind.

"Alexx, what happened?" Eric asked.

"All I know is that he was stabbed. His neighbor heard a gunshot come from his house and called 911." Alexx said, "He lost his pulse for a while. But he's back now."

Nobody said anything as Horatio was wheeled out in the corridor, towards the elevator to have emergency surgery.

"What now?" Eric asked.

"He needs surgery." Alexx said, "I don't know how badly hurt he is, but obviously someone wanted him dead."

"This has to be linked to his admirer." Calleigh said and quickly told Alexx about the box of chocolate and that Frank had told them earlier about Horatio's feeling of being followed. All three of them headed to the waiting area to call the rest of the team.

"I'm going to try and get into contact with Kyle." Calleigh said.

Eric winced. The boy would be devastated with the news of his father's stabbing and want to come home right away. Eric felt the better choice would be for Kyle to stay where he was as he risked getting in harm's way if he came to Miami, but he also knew Kyle wouldn't stay and neither would Eric if it was his father that had been hurt.

In a way, it was. Horatio was the father figure and big brother to everyone in the team and the lab. As the minutes went by the hospital started getting filled with members from the team, but also other officers. Horatio was well-liked and popular. Besides, cops stayed together; they all knew that. So when one of them was seriously hurt the others always went to the hospital to give support.

 **-I-**

Jenny had parked her car in an industrial area and changed into other, clean clothes. She couldn't walk around with bloody clothes now could she. She was angry. Her plan had failed. She had planned to kill Horatio, the love of her life and then herself so that they could safely be together forever. When they were both still alive they couldn't be together. There would always be someone else to take Horatio's focus away. He only needed one woman in his life and Jenny was that woman. She particularly didn't like that brunette woman, Natalia. Oh, how she hated her.

That southern bitch wasn't better either. Of course, Calleigh had Eric, so she wasn't such a big threat. But still, she was a woman and Horatio didn't need any other women. Not even that Alexx Woods; such a mother-hen. Jenny could take care of Horatio herself!

And of course now that Horatio was hurt and probably in the hospital, his little brat of a son would be coming home! She might have to get rid of Kyle was well. He was a distraction and she hated distractions.

All she had to do now was to get a gun; she wouldn't fail with a gun. Then she had to wait and plan something new, something where she was certain she would not fail.

 **-I-**

Natalia's head was resting on Frank, Frank was barely able to keep his eyes open. Eric and Calleigh were leaning against each other. Walter was the only one wide awake and Ryan was almost asleep in his chair. Hours had passed since their beloved redhead had been taken to surgery and although no news were good news, they wanted to know how it was going. The waiting area was still filled with police officers and everyone was either waiting silently or talking in hushed voices about how to catch the person that had attacked Horatio.

The crime scene needed to be taken care of, but Chief Jackson O'Connor had ordered the night shift to process it. He knew Horatio's team would want to do it as well and he was going to let them do it and analyze the findings, but the scene couldn't wait for hours. It needed to be processed as quick as possible so as a start the night shift did it.

Alexx was away to see if she could get any news and when she came back after a while everyone was on high alert.

"He's alive." She said and watched most people relax a little, "He's still in serious condition, but he is alive. Now, some things are only for family so I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to leave. I know you mean well, but not everything is meant for everyone."

The officers nodded and started leaving, telling the team to stay strong. When only the team was left Alexx sat down with them.

"He lost a lot of blood." Alexx said, "They had to remove his spleen, perform surgery on his liver and kidney, as well as repair some of the major arteries. Apart from the damage to the liver and kidney, which should heal perfectly, he has some damage to his stomach muscles, one of his back muscles and the muscle and nerves in his right leg."

"What do you mean nerve and muscle damage?" Ryan asked, saying out loud what the whole team wanted to know.

"Well, it's hard to tell now since he isn't awake. But he might have trouble with feeling in his right leg and maybe even movement. If it's permanent or temporary we won't know until he's awake." Alexx said, "The muscle damage should heal in time, but we don't know yet."

"He's in a coma?" Natalia asked.

"No, he's being sedated chemically to give his body a chance to heal first. He can't breathe on his own yet either." Alexx said, "It turns out he was given a strong sedative, probably by his attacker to make sure he couldn't fight back."

"Was it harmless?" Walter asked.

"Yes, in fact it didn't work as it should have. My theory is Horatio was supposed to be knocked out for a long time, but the dose was so low that the hospital lab could barely detect it." Alexx said.

"Good. If it had worked Horatio wouldn't be... well here, he would be with Tom." Frank said.

"Where is Tom by the way?" Ryan asked.

"He's helping the night shift with some evidence." Frank said, "Alexx, we're going to need to put officers outside Horatio's room for his safety."

"Absolutely." Alexx said, "He's very weak and it takes time for stab wounds to heal. I can only let one of you see him for now."

Everyone looked at Eric. He and Horatio had been through a lot together and they knew it would mean the world for Eric if he could see him.

"You will only see him from outside the room." Alexx said, "Maybe tomorrow you can all see him."

They nodded and Eric followed Alexx down the corridor. They stopped outside a room and Eric felt his eyes tear up as he looked at the figure on the bed. Horatio was hooked up to so many different machines, but at least he was alive. His chest was rising and falling steadily and he looked peaceful.

"Eric." Alexx said, "He's been lucky. Even if he's still critical. One of the stab wounds was close to his heart, had it been a few more inches up it would have hit him right in the heart. Whoever did this, did not know where to stab."

"But you think it was still meant to kill?" Eric asked.

"Without a doubt, but his attacker could have done it quicker and more efficiently if he or she had known where to stab." Alexx said, "I am glad his attacker didn't know it."

"Me too." Eric said.

He and Alexx walked back to the team and Alexx told them what she had told Eric. As they were reluctantly getting ready to leave two police officers walked in, they would be guarding Horatio through the night. Alexx had also alerted hospital security about the threat which Horatio was under.

At least at the hospital Horatio would be safe. That Alexx would be making sure of.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the reviews! :)**_

Although Natalia and Ryan were used to processing personal belongings of people, it was always a bit unnerving to go through it as it was usually private belongings. It felt a bit like invading someone's life. Even more unnerving was doing it when you knew the victim.

However, it had to be done and Natalia and Ryan had been chosen to go through Horatio's phone, the clothes he had been wearing during the attack, photographs of the scene and his computer to see if someone had hacked him or sent him threats.

Ryan was starting with the clothes and they were covered in blood. He laid them out in front of him and started looking for evidence such as fibers or hair with a magnifying glass. Meanwhile Natalia was checking Horatio's phone and felt a bit uneasy about going through it. They had been ordered by the Chief to look at everything as he didn't want anything to be missed. Natalia smiled when she looked through some pictures on Horatio's phone and saw that he there were many photos of the team and of Kyle. One picture of particular made her smile shyly as it was of her; she had not known that Horatio had taken it. She looked good on it, smiling, the sun making her hair glow a little extra.

Natalia then quickly looked through e-mail and texts, but nothing stood out. Horatio wasn't really the kind of guy that texted so there was nothing much there. Nor were there any strange or unknown phone numbers in the log of recent calls.

"Aha!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You found something?"

Ryan smiled and with the tweezers lifted up a long, blonde hair.

"This doesn't belong to H." Ryan said, "This must be the attackers, unless H had a date before getting stabbed with a blonde woman."

"I don't think so. Must belong to whoever attacked him." Natalia said, "So either a woman or a long-haired man."

Ryan nodded and placed the hair in an evidence bag, for Walter to process later. Natalia texted the team of their findings. They were all working hard to keep each other updated.

"You find anything?" Ryan asked.

"No." Natalia sighed, "Not yet."

She then started Horatio's computer to check through it.

 **-I-**

Calleigh and Eric were processing Horatio's home. The night shift had done a tremendous job doing it, but the Chief wanted it checked again. The night shift hadn't found much unfortunately; no prints or DNA that didn't belong to Horatio.

So whoever had attacked Horatio had been careful not to leave evidence. Not leaving prints was easy though; you only had to wear gloves or not open the door with your hand. Calleigh was photographing while Eric searched for evidence in the living room where the attack had started. He cringed as he saw the blood on the couch and floor. He could clearly see bloody handprints that belonged to Horatio. And traces of him crawling away towards the bedroom.

"H keeps his gun in the nightstand so that's why he must have crawled there." Calleigh said, "And then he seemed to be crawling back."

"Night shift said they found his phone in the living room floor, without blood on it." Eric said, "So his phone probably ended up on the floor during the attack, H crawled to get his gun first and then back to call 911, but passed out before he could reach his phone."

"He must have scared off his attacker with the gun shot, because all this blood seems to belong to him. Of course, Walter still has to analyze it, but there is no blood leading from here to the front or back door." Calleigh said.

"Natalia sent a text saying Ryan found a long, blonde hair from H's clothes." Eric said.

"Hmm... a woman." Calleigh said.

"Or long haired man."

"I would put my money on a woman." Calleigh said, "A woman is no match for H, so she dozed him with a sedative."

"So he wouldn't fight back." Eric said, "Makes sense."

Eric followed the blood trail to the bedroom and sighed sadly when he saw that Horatio had a picture of Marisol on his nightstand. He knew his brother-in-law still blamed himself for her death, even though it wasn't his fault. Eric also knew that Horatio felt quite lonely sometimes in his house. Eric silently sent a prayer to whoever was listening that they would keep Horatio safe and bring him happiness.

After an hour more of meticulous searching Eric and Calleigh decided that it was time to interview the neighbor once more and left the house.

 **-I-**

Alexx had been given perhaps the hardest task. Although she wasn't working for MDPD anymore, the Chief had asked if she was willing to photograph Horatio's injuries for evidence. Alexx agreed, as she knew Horatio wouldn't be comfortable with someone from the team photographing his body. She had after all examined him before and seen the scars that covered his body. She knew some of his background story, although she also knew he hadn't told her everything. She was also quite certain that Frank knew the same as her, as he and Horatio were like best friends and brothers.

"Horatio baby, I'm going to examine you and photograph your injuries." Alexx said, while caressing his face.

Horatio was still sedated, but Alexx talked to him anyway as it might be possible he could hear her. Doctor Sanders was helping her and they started with the wound on his leg.

It was quiet at first and then Alexx informed Horatio that it was time for the abdomen. He didn't react of course. Alexx sadly looked at his wounds and photographed them. She could see the old scars from Horatio's stabbing 20 years ago and last year when Randy North had shot him.

Alexx knew the worst wound was in the back, not from the amount of damage it had done, but from the way Horatio's back looked. Sanders helped her turn him slightly on his side and then she heard Doctor Sanders gasp slightly.

"Wow, he's had a rough life hasn't he?" Sanders asked.

"Yes." Alexx said, "Don't ask me to tell you because I promised him to never tell anyone."

"No problem." Sanders smiled.

Alexx quickly did her job and then they placed Horatio back in a comfortable position while putting on a new hospital shirt on him. Alexx ran her hand through Horatio's red hair.

"All done, sweetheart." She said, "I'll come back later."

She and Doctor Sanders left the room and Alexx could see Sanders processing what he had seen in his head.

"Out with it Sanders." She said.

"His team doesn't know do they?" He asked, "About the scars."

"I think only me and Detective Tripp knows." Alexx said, "And I got a very short story about them."

"They're old. Very old." Sanders said sadly, knowing that they were probably from the Lieutenant's childhood."

"Yes, they are." Alexx said.

"It's safe with me. It just makes me think he's even more remarkable." Sanders smiled.

He and Alexx parted and Alexx texted Eric to tell him that she had finished her task and he could come later and pick up the camera. She heard her phone ringing and recognized the number as Kyle's.

"Hello Kyle." She answered.

"Doctor Woods."Kyle said shakily.

"Call me Alexx, sweetheart." Alexx smiled, "Where are you now?"

"Airport in Afghanistan. I'm leaving in an hour." Kyle said, "How is dad?"

Kyle had been hard to reach for Calleigh the night before, and it wasn't until he called back earlier that morning that he had been told about his father's attack. He had been granted to go home and look after his father and now Kyle was anxiously waiting to board the plane and start his flight home. It would take some time, but at least he would soon be on his way.

"Still critical, but stable." Alexx said, "Still not breathing on his own and we are still keeping him sedated."

"How badly hurt is he?" Kyle asked.

Alexx told him about his father's injuries, but also made sure to point out that while Horatio was sedated it was impossible to know if he would have permanent or temporary damage to his muscles and nerves. Even when Horatio woke up it would take a while before they could be certain of the extent of his injuries.

"When will you wake him up?" Kyle asked.

"Not yet. Maybe tomorrow when you're here. I think he would like waking up and see you." Alexx said.

"I can't wait to see him." Kyle said, "I have to go Alexx, but give my dad a hug from me."

"Will do, honey." Alexx said.

 **-I-**

Jenny had watched as Eric and Calleigh had entered Horatio's house. Probably processing it. She had also watched as they interviewed the neighbor and then she had watched them leave. There were two officers guarding Horatio's house, but they were unaware of her watching. She was well hidden though behind some trees and bushes.

After an hour of watching she had instead gone to the hospital. But it had been no surprise that Horatio's room was guarded by two officers. She cursed silently when she realized that she would have to wait longer than she liked before she could get to her beloved redhead. While he was being so heavily guarded she had no way of getting to him.

Jenny was also still waiting for a gun, so she could finish the job more efficiently. She should have a known a knife was too messy. A gun would have made things easier from the beginning. She left the hospital when she saw Doctor Woods and another Doctor exit his room. They had a camera with them so they had obviously photographed Horatio's injuries.

Jenny boiled underneath. Nobody should see her lover's body except her! Horatio was hers! They had promised each other to be together forever and now she had to wait!

As she left the hospital as quietly as she had entered she was still boiling with rage. However, she knew that sooner or later she would succeed. Even if it meant she had to take out the entire team and that disgusting son before she could reach Horatio.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks very much for the reviews! :)**_

Sometimes it took hours and even days before evidence was finished processing. The team were waiting anxiously for the DNA analysis on the blonde hair to be finished. However, they had been struck with misfortune as the machine had started malfunctioning just as Walter was going to analyze it. They had been delayed a little over one day and now Walter had just started with it after the machine had been fixed.

The team had interviewed neighbors to Horatio and come up with nothing new. They had also interviewed Marc who had installed Horatio's new home alarm system. He hadn't noticed anything, but then again he had been focused more on texting and calling friends than actually doing his job. Had he done his job correctly and paid attention to his surroundings Horatio might not have been in the hospital.

And while the team waited for the DNA analysis, they reluctantly had to drop Horatio's case for a while and focus on some other cases that had come in. Thus they were quite busy and felt bad for not being able to visit their friend and boss for a while. However, they knew he wouldn't be alone much longer as Kyle was just about to land at Miami international airport and go straight to his father.

 **-I-**

Alexx smiled as she saw a young man in military uniform exit the elevator and heading straight towards the nurse's desk. Kyle looked more and more like his father the older he got. He even had a tinge of red in his hair it seemed sometimes, although on closer inspection it was blonde.

Kyle spotted her and smiled, he walked up to her and greeted Alexx with a hug.

"Alexx, how are you? How is dad?" Kyle asked.

Alexx could see that the boy hadn't slept in a long time, probably unable to find rest when he was worried about his father. He looked almost dead on his feet, but mentally he was as alert as ever.

"I'm good, Kyle." Alexx said, "And you're father has improved. We're taking the tube out today and waking him up."

Kyle sighed in relief and followed the Alexx to Horatio's room. He hesitated in the doorway and just looked at his dad. He was so pale and looked utterly fragile. His chest was rising and falling steadily and he looked somewhat peaceful. Kyle cringed as he observed the many bandages covering his father's abdomen.. His shirt had been pulled up because there was a doctor examining Horatio. The other doctor noticed Kyle and smiled, pulling the shirt down quickly. He approached Kyle who had remained in the doorway.

"Hello, you must be Kyle. I'm Doctor Sanders." The man smiled and shook hands with Kyle.

"Hi." Kyle answered.

He walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to his father. He instantly grabbed the redhead's hand and squeezed it.

"Now Kyle, this may look a bit... scary." Alexx said, "He will hopefully breathe on his own, but he will be coughing a bit and gasping for air at first. Also he will be sleepy and out of energy, so don't expect him to be awake much the first few days."

"Got it. What do you mean hopefully?" Kyle asked.

"Well, we can never be sure." Alexx said, "It could be that he still can't breathe on his own, but he should be able to."

Kyle nodded. He looked intently at his father's face as Doctor Sanders injected something into the drip in Horatio's arm. They were all on alert as the redhead moaned and stirred. Kyle squeezed his hand again and smiled.

"Horatio? Can you hear me?" Alexx asked.

Horatio moaned again and his eyelids fluttered. After a little while they half opened and looked at Alexx.

"Sweetheart, this is Doctor's Sanders and he's going to take the tube out of your throat." Alexx said, "You ready?"

Horatio gave the faintest nod.

"Okay, Lieutenant." Doctor Sanders said, "Take a deep breath out on, two... three."

Horatio's eyes widened and he coughed and gasped; just like Alexx had said. After a little while he groaned and took in a deep breath of air. Alexx caressed his face and ran a hand through his hair. She could see that he was trying to speak, but his throat was sore.

"Don't talk yet honey." Alexx smiled, "Look to your right and you'll see someone special."

Horatio looked to the right and instantly his eyes shone brighter. He smiled faintly and squeezed his son's hand.

"Hi, dad." Kyle grinned, "I know you're tired and need to sleep. But I'll be right here when you wake up."

Horatio nodded faintly. His eyelids already growing heavy. Kyle and Alexx watched as he closed his eyes and feel asleep. Kyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Honey, you should get some sleep." Alexx said.

"I'll sleep right here." Kyle said, "Please? I don't want to leave him alone."

Alexx nodded and she and Sanders left father and son alone for now. Alexx was going to call the team to tell them that Horatio had been successfully woken up and was breathing on his own. When she peeked inside the room ten minutes later Kyle was asleep with his head on his father's bed.

 **-I-**

Kyle didn't wake up until several hours later when Natalia walked through the door. She smiled at the boy's ruffled hair as he sleepily rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"Good evening, Kyle." She greeted.

"Good evening. How long have I been asleep?" Kyle asked.

"According to Alexx quite some time." Natalia said as she sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I guess I needed it."

"Yeah, she said you looked dead on your feet when you arrived." Natalia said.

"Would it be okay if I just get some coffee and something quick to eat?" Kyle asked.

"Of course, I'll stay while you're gone." Natalia smiled.

Kyle reluctantly left the room. He trusted Natalia and the officers outside the room, but still didn't like leaving his father. But at least he wasn't alone. As Kyle left Natalia leaned closer to Horatio as she could tell he was about to wake up.

She watched his eyes flutter and he moaned as he became more and more awake. His dazed blue eyes finally opened and looked confused around the room before settling on Natalia. She gave him a big smile.

"Hi, Horatio."

"Hi." He whispered.

"You want some water?" Natalia asked and when Horatio nodded she poured some water in a glass and helped him take a few sips.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

His tired eyes closed slowly and then opened again.

"Been better." He croaked.

"I understand." Natalia said, "I'm glad you're awake. We all are."

"How... how many... days?"

"Just two days." Natalia smiled, "Do you remember what happened?"

Horatio nodded and shuffled a little in bed, groaning as he did.

"I'm not here to question you." She smiled, "Just keeping you company. And making sure you're not alone, while Kyle is getting some coffee and dinner."

Horatio nodded again and Natalia could tell he was getting tired. She squeezed his hand and watched him fall asleep again. He looked peaceful and younger when he was asleep. She couldn't help herself and gently brushed the side of his face gently. She smiled and continued sitting there even a while after Kyle had come back.

 **-I-**

Jenny was boiling with rage. Horatio's room was still being watched, but at least when she was dressed as a nurse she was able to get a little bit closer. She had seen that detective Boa Vista enter the room. God, how she hated her! And she had followed that blonde little brat to the hospital cafeteria where he had coffee and a sandwich. Jenny had her gun and could have gotten rid of Kyle while he was busy eating. Of course then she would most likely be arrested and that wasn't part of her plan. She couldn't lie though and pretend like she hadn't been itching to put a bullet through the boy's head and then through Boa Vista's head too.

The day had been busy for Jenny. All day she had followed members of the team as they worked on other cases. She needed to keep an eye on them, but it was difficult doing that and keeping an eye on Horatio at the same time.

She had also seen that Doctor Woods woman enter and exit Horatio's room during the afternoon. She really hated that Doctor Woods! She was like a fucking mother hen and she pretended to care about Horatio. Nobody could care for Horatio the way Jenny did. Nobody!

He didn't need other people in his life. Jenny was enough. He just had to realize it. and when he did, Jenny would take care of his so called family. Yes, she would take care of them. They would pay, sooner or later...

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! :)**

"Finally!" Walter exclaimed, throwing his fists up in the air.

He had been waiting all morning for the DNA result on the hair found in Horatio's home to be finished and now it finally had. The rest of the team were in the surrounding labs and had seen Walter's relief so they hurried to him.

"Is it finished?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, we have a match." Walter grinned.

He turned his computer screen around for the rest of them to see. They frowned. They had never heard or of seen the woman who had apparently been in their boss's home.

"Shirley Adams." Calleigh read, "She doesn't seem familiar."

"She's not even from Florida." Walter said, "She is originally from Georgia. But so far all I've found is that she left Georgia five years ago and went off the radar."

"We have to search more." Eric said, "Somewhere in our databases I'm sure we can find more information."

"Should we ask Frank to put out an alert for Shirley?" Ryan asked.

"Uh... this photo of her is at least five years... scratch that, even seven years old." Walter said, typing away on his computer.

They waited as Walter pulled up a file informing them on why Shirley Adams even had her DNA in the system.

"Oh... seems Shirley had been arrested for stalking seven years back." Walter said, "She got probation."

"Who did she stalk?" Natalia asked.

"Can't tell. It's a small police county in Georgia so it seems they don't have the whole case file digitalized." Walter sighed, "Probably still has everything in paper-form."

"Ryan, search whatever you can on the computer on Shirley Adams; maybe she changed her name and that's why rent off the radar completely. Check everything and find an updated picture if you can." Calleigh said, "Walter call the PD in whatever town she's from; get that file from seven years back."

"Eric, print out the picture and go back to the neighbors and see if they recognize her. Maybe they saw her without realizing it."

"And me?" Natalia asked.

"You and I are going to see Horatio." Calleigh smiled, "Maybe he's up for a bit of a talk."

They all nodded and did what their second in command had ordered. Calleigh and Natalia left. Hoping that Horatio would be okay with them asking some questions and also hoping that he would remember something from his attack.

 **-I-**

Jenny Cole, in the meantime, was outside the crime lab. She saw Calleigh and Natalia exit first and get inside one of the hummers. She started her car, ready to follow when out of the corner of her eye she saw Eric come out too. He also got into a hummer, but drove in the opposite direction of the women. She was in two minds. She knew that Calleigh and Natalia were probably on their way to the hospital as they were driving that way. While Eric was driving the other way; probably towards Horatio's home. But who should she follow...

Knowing she had to decide soon Jenny growled in frustration and decided that today she would go after Eric. She made sure to stay far enough behind so that he wouldn't spot her, but so she could still see where he was going. When Eric got closer to Horatio's home she stopped the car a few blocks away and quickly walked the rest of the way.

Eric got out and was holding a photo. Jenny couldn't get close enough to see what the photo was of. It was risky spying on a cop in broad daylight. Luckily since it was also a normal weekday most people would be working and not pay attention to her.

Eric stood a moment and looked at Horatio's house, before walking to one of the neighbors. Horatio didn't live too close to his neighbors, but not too far away either. As Eric started talking to one of them (the man that had heard the gunshot when Jenny had attacked Horatio), Jenny started creeping closer and closer to the hummer. She smiled wickedly when the neighbor invited Eric inside. Jenny had watched Horatio's house since the attack, usually there were two officers outside guarding it, but earlier that morning they had been ordered to leave. Apparently no one seemed to think that Horatio's home needed to be watched any longer.

From her pocket Jenny drew a knife and instantly smashed it into one of the back tires of the hummer. She could at least make Eric's day a little worse by ruining the tires. It was quick work slashing all four of them, but then Jenny got a little bold. She decided to smash the brake lights too. She grabbed a rock and smashed one; then the other. She hissed as she realized she had cut her finger on some glass.

In frustration she kicked the driver's side door on the car and then suddenly it seemed to come to life as the alarm went off. Jenny realized she would get caught and sprinted off. She had been lucky the car alarm hadn't gone off earlier.

From behind some bushes she watched Eric come running out on the street and turn off the alarm. She chuckled as she watched him check the car out and then he called someone.

" _Wolfe_."

"Hi, Ryan it's me." Eric sighed, "Someone sabotaged my hummer."

" _What?_ " Ryan asked shocked, " _But what about the officers watching H's house, they must have seen something?_ "

"No such luck. They were ordered this morning to go back to their regular routine. The Chief doesn't think there is need to guard H's house anymore." Eric sighed, "I'll call a tow truck and have the car delivered to our garage for processing. Meet me there?"

" _Sure_." Ryan said, " _Three guesses who did it?_ "

"Shirley Adams, most likely."

" _My money is on that too. See you soon._ "

Eric sighed and hung up. He looked around but could see nothing out of the ordinary. He looked a bit closer at the car and saw a bloody smudge. So Shirley had probably once again left her DNA behind.

 **-I-**

Horatio was still very weak, but had agreed to be questioned. He knew how important it was. Kyle had refused to leave his father's side and although it wasn't the most joyful way of spending time with his son; Horatio was glad to have him by his side.

When Calleigh and Natalia entered the room he had just woken up. They could see that his eyes were slightly dazed and he was tired. Calleigh bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Horatio smiled. Natalia squeezed his hand and smiled when she felt Horatio squeeze back.

"Hello Kyle." Calleigh greeted, "Good day handsome."

Kyle said hi and Horatio smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" Natalia asked.

"Bit better." Horatio croaked.

"Well, we won't be long handsome." Calleigh smiled and knew Horatio liked it when she used her pet name on him.

Calleigh and Horatio were close; never in a romantic sense. However, very much like father and daughter. Horatio meant a lot to Calleigh and she to him.

"We wished we were here for more than just asking you some questions, but right now that is what we need to do." Calleigh said, "We'll come back later in the evening and then I'll even bring you some of your favorite cookies."

Horatio grinned and blushed. The others chuckled. Not many people knew that Horatio had a soft spot for chocolate cookies, but Calleigh knew and sometimes gave him a box when she felt he needed it.

"Horatio, we found a hair at the crime... uh, at your house." Natalia said, "Today we got a match to Shirley Adams from Georgia."

Horatio frowned; he didn't recognize the name. Calleigh showed on the phone an old picture of Shirley and instantly Horatio tensed. Kyle worriedly grabbed his father's hand.

"Horatio... is this her?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes." Horatio said quietly.

He closed his eyes and tensed some more as his mind was assaulted with images from the attack. The pain. The fear of dying. The panic of not being able to get up. He couldn't move and his stomach tightened as he remembered it all.

He felt Natalia caress his hand lovingly and Kyle squeeze his other hand. He heard his son calling his name and gradually opened his eyes.

"You remember." Calleigh said, knowing Horatio had just experienced a flashback.

"Yes." Horatio said, as he relaxed he started growing very tired.

Calleigh and Natalia saw this and knew they needed to cut it short. Horatio looked so pale now and he really needed to sleep.

"Okay, we can see that you're tired." Natalia said, "We'll be quick. Just tell us what you remember, sweetie."

"Just... uh... I had coffee and it felt weird." Horatio said quietly, "I got so tired and... couldn't really move."

"Yes, she gave you a sedative." Calleigh said, "But it worn off too quick for her."

"I felt her stabbing me." Horatio whispered, "I tried but... she, I couldn't."

"It's okay." Calleigh said and caressed the side of his face, "This is not your fault."

Horatio nodded, but didn't look convinced. They all knew that Horatio had a habit of blaming himself for things that were not his fault.

"You need to rest now." Natalia smiled, "Calleigh and I will come visit in the evening."

Horatio nodded and his eyes were growing heavy. Within seconds he was asleep.

"You're going to get her, right?" Kyle asked, "She's not going to hurt my dad again."

"We're doing everything we can to find her." Calleigh said, "At least we got her name now."

"She's not going to hurt your father again." Natalia said.

Natalia and Calleigh left to head back to the lab. In the hummer Calleigh smirked.

"Sweetie, huh?" She asked.

"What?"

"You called him sweetie. I've never heard you call Horatio that before." Calleigh smirked and chuckled when Natalia blushed.

"I just... oh god."

"Hey Nat, it's okay." Calleigh laughed, "It's about time."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you've always had a weak spot for Horatio." Calleigh smiled, "You like him."

"Everyone likes him." Natalia said.

"Yeah, but you like him in a different way." Calleigh smirked, "I've seen the way you look at him and the way he's looked at you."

"He looks at me?"

"Yeah, but he's too damn shy to make a move." Calleigh said and then grew serious, "Plus, he's afraid. He think he deserves be alone and he thinks that he will be betraying Marisol by finding love again. So Horatio convinces himself that he should be alone and never find a woman again."

"How do you know this?" Natalia asked.

Even if Calleigh and Horatio were close Natalia doubted that Horatio told her how he felt. Horatio always held his cards close to his chest; his feelings locked away. He didn't open up easily.

"He told Eric some of it, besides he's been hinting about it sometimes." Calleigh said, "And if anyone deserves love, it's Horatio."

Natalia was about to say something when her phone rang. It was Ryan informing her that Eric's hummer had been sabotaged. When she hung up she told Calleigh what had happened.

"We all need to be aware that we're being followed." Calleigh said, "Call Frank and let him know. Also call Walter and tell him to gather up surveillance footage from outside the PD and morgue. Maybe Shirley can be seen on it."

"You think she managed to come that close?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, I just remembered that Frank told us before that Horatio had felt like he was being watched in the morgue once." Calleigh said, "And the morgue isn't as difficult to walk into unnoticed as the lab."

"Yeah right! I completely forgot about that." Natalia said, feeling stupid.

"We all did." Calleigh said, "The thing is; if Shirley really was watching Horatio in the morgue, or if she's been waiting outside the lab, we might have to move Horatio to a safer location."

"You're thinking if she could sneak round the morgue she could sneak around in the hospital as well." Natalia said.

"Exactly." Calleigh said, "But unfortunately the hospital has no surveillance camera outside Horatio's room or the area close to it."

"I could check for missing nurse uniforms or other staff members uniforms." Natalia said.

"Do it."

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

"Calleigh!" Ryan called, "I got something!"

"Cal, me too!" Walter called.

"Calleigh!" Eric called next.

Calleigh chuckled and told them to meet her and Natalia in the break room.

"Calleigh, I've-"

"Break room, Frank." Calleigh said.

Once everyone was in the room, they all first grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat down. Each one was burning to get to say their part. By the smiles on their faces Calleigh realized they might have cracked the whole case.

"Ryan, you first." Calleigh said.

"Alright, I dug deep into Shirley Adam's background. She comes from a family of mental illness; her mother and grandmother both suffered from schizophrenia. Her father was a drunk who like to beat up mom." Ryan said, "She seems to have been an average woman up until seven years ago when she changed her name to Jenny Cole and disappeared from Georgia. There are no records of her entering Florida, she has nothing written in her name except an old red Volvo."

"Matches the car Horatio thought was following him." Frank said.

"I found out some more." Walter said, "Apparently Shirley, or eh, Jenny, stalked her high school teacher. Seven years ago. He got a restraining order but she kept following him. She claimed that they were lovers and he was just afraid. Apparently she told a friend of hers about things she and the teacher had done; trips and present and so on."

"I'm guessing that had never happened." Calleigh said.

"Correct. She made up things or rather created fake memories. She was evaluated by a psychiatrist when she was arrested." Walter said, "The psychiatrist said she made memories that _she_ believed were true, but had never actually happened. Thus she couldn't understand why her victim didn't love her back or even met other women, when he had Jenny."

"So, she thinks she and H are what? Lovers?" Eric asked.

"Probably." Walter said, "But there is more. Jenny was trying to convince the victim to join her in death and be together in the after-life forever; where no one else could distract him or take him from her."

"That's why she stabbed H." Eric said.

"This is all very good. Eric?" Calleigh smiled.

"I found a bloody smudge on my car from whoever sabotaged it." Eric said, "Walter and I did a quick analysis of it, and the preliminary result is that it matches the hair found at H's home. Shirley AKA Jenny."

"But it's still being processed. Although, who else would have a reason to sabotage your car outside H's home?" Walter said.

"Alright." Calleigh said, "Horatio confirmed that it was Shirley who attacked him. I think we should use the media to spread her picture around, even if I would have liked a more recent picture."

"I'm still working on the surveillance footage." Walter said, "Ryan is helping me out, but it's a lot of footage."

"Just keep looking." Calleigh smiled, "We have our attacker now. Problem is finding her."

"Yeah, if she's managed to stay hidden for seven years it's not going to be easy to do." Frank said, "I'll go brief my officers and spread her picture around with them. Someone will have met here somewhere."

With that the team split up again to find more evidence that Jenny had been following Horatio, but also trying to locate where she could be hiding.

 **-I-**

Kyle was reading a magazine when Alexx walked through the door. She smiled at the young man and started checking Horatio over. The redhead had been asleep for a while now, but was likely to wake up soon.

"I want to try and see if Horatio can eat some solid food when he wakes up. He needs to eat to get his strength up." Alexx said, "Although, you might have to feed him."

"He won't like that." Kyle winced.

"I know, but he needs to eat food and he's too weak to hold a fork or spoon himself." Alexx said, "It's just some yoghurt and a sandwich. But I got you something else."

"Me?"

"You need to eat to Kyle." Alexx smiled, "It's not really allowed, but I can bend the rules a little for you."

"Thank you Alexx." Kyle smiled.

Alexx nodded and finished her examination of Horatio. It was really just a quick little check and it was over in no time. She sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening that Kyle and Horatio had found each other. She knew Horatio had been on his way to a dark and depressing place emotionally when Kyle had appeared. They had saved each other. Kyle had saved Horatio from a horrible state of mind where he was surely going to lose himself. He had given Horatio a new meaning to live and be happy. And Horatio had set Kyle on another path in life; giving him a chance to grow up and be a responsible man.

"You become more and more like your father every day." Alexx said.

Kyle smiled shyly and tilted his head. Just like Horatio did.

"Thanks. I want to be like him." Kyle said, "Even being just half the man he is would be good. I hope he is proud of me."

"Oh he is honey." Alexx said, "Whenever he talks about you his eyes light up and anyone can hear that he is so proud."

Kyle was getting teary-eyed. Just knowing that someone loved him that much could make him shed a few tears. He hadn't believed in family and love between parent and child before he had met Horatio. Now, he didn't know how he had ever survived without his dad.

A moan brought him back to the here and now and he and Alexx watched as Horatio's eyelids fluttered before dazed blue eyes focused on Kyle.

"Hi dad." Kyle grinned, "Want to sit up a little?"

Horatio nodded and Kyle raised the bed. Baby blue eyes found Alexx's brown and the doctor smiled.

"Hi, baby." She said, "Hungry?"

"A bit."

"Good. I have some food waiting." Alexx said and went to get it.

No sooner had she left than she came back. Horatio eyed the yoghurt and sandwich. He knew instantly that he would have to be fed.

"Don't give me that look, sweetheart." Alexx said, "You need your strength to heal and that means you have to eat. Even if it's just something simple."

"You're going to... to feed me... aren't you?" He said quietly.

"I am." Kyle smiled, "Don't look at me like that. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You would do the same for me."

Horatio sighed; giving up. He knew he wouldn't win this one. He kept silent as his son helped him eat and Alexx shone a light in his eyes and asked a few questions on how he was feeling. Neither of them had any idea what was going to happen just outside the door...

 **-I-**

Early evening rounds where always quiet. Jenny whistled quietly to herself as she pushed the trolley with dinner plates in front of her. She was approaching Horatio's room and eyed the two officers sitting outside.

They had been there for hours and she could tell they were getting a bit weary. Lucky for them Jenny had coffee with her that she was going to offer them. She smiled as she walked up to them.

"Hello there officers." She said, "You look tired. May I offer you some coffee?"

Officer Mackenzie and Laughlin looked at each other and shrugged. They were tired. Not that they didn't take their job seriously and they definitely cared about Lieutenant Caine, but sitting outside a hospital room all day could be tiring. It also kept them a bit out of the loop as they were among the last to be updated on the case sometimes.

Unfortunately for them, but fortunately for Jenny they had not yet seen the picture that was being handed out by the team; the picture of Jenny.

"There you go." Jenny smiled, handing Mackenzie his coffee cup.

Laughlin reached out a hand for his cup when suddenly the coffee was tossed in his face. He gasped at the burning sensation and closed his eyes. Mackenzie just had time to grab for his gun when a knife slashed the side of his neck. He reached his hands up to stop the bleeding, now knowing how deep the cut was.

Laughlin was wiping his eyes and saw as Mackenzie was kicked in the gut and fell to the floor. Laughlin reached for his gun as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a knife. He gasped as the knife was pulled out and he slid to the floor.

Jenny smirked and put a hand on the door handle to Horatio's room.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the reviews! :)**_

Kyle and Alexx were chatting a little when they heard something from outside. It sounded like someone was in pain and then they heard a commotion. Realizing that it could be Horatio's attacker Jenny outside, they put themselves in front of Horatio's bed; ready to fight if they had to. They both recognized the sound of someone slumping to the floor and then heard the door open slightly.

"Miami-Dade PD!"

They sighed in relief at Calleigh's voice calling out. The door closed and they heard several people starting to run. Alexx opened the door and stepped outside, nearly slipping in the blood coming from the officers on the floor. She immediately called for assistance, while she saw Calleigh run down the corridor; chasing someone. Natalia ran up to Alexx to help.

"Go! Calleigh went down the corridor." Alexx said.

Natalia had been a bit behind as she had parked the hummer while Calleigh had gone straight inside the hospital. They were on their way to visit Horatio like they had promised, but never had they expected to walk straight into two colleagues bleeding on the floor and Jenny inches away from getting inside Horatio's room.

While Alexx and her colleagues helped save the officer's lives, Calleigh was running after a very fast Jenny Cole. Calleigh had the disadvantage of having been by the elevators when she spotted Jenny by Horatio's room and Horatio's room was in the corner of two corridors.

Jenny had taken the emergency exit, going down the stairs and Calleigh followed with her gun raised. Although she could not shot an unarmed person, she knew she had to be ready in case Jenny had a weapon on her.

"Stop Jenny!" She called.

She heard the emergency door upstairs open and knew that Natalia was following them. Jenny was petite and fast; it was as if she flew down the stairs. Calleigh saw her burst through another emergency door leading to the hospital's parking garage. Calleigh used all her strength to run faster, while listening with one ear as Natalia called for backup.

Calleigh finally reached the parking garage and kicked the emergency door open. She stopped and raised her gun, looking slowly around. Nobody was in sight, but there were literally hundreds of cars that Jenny could hide behind.

Within less than a minute Natalia joined her, also with a gun raised. Calleigh nodded for Natalia to take the right side and she would take the left.

Natalia crept closer and closer to a few vans and instinctually felt that Jenny was there somewhere. Moving as quiet as she could she approached the first van. She couldn't see anyone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Calleigh looking behind some parked ambulances.

When she reached the third van Natalia heard an engine roar to life and the sound of someone speeding away. She spotted a red, old Volvo and a grinning Jenny behind the steering wheel. The car was coming straight towards her!

Natalia jumped out of the way and Jenny's car brushed the side of the van. Jenny then turned around and drove towards Natalia again and now Natalia was stuck between some cars. Natalia fired her gun at Jenny's car and could see Calleigh running towards her, also firing at the car.

The car swerved, but continued towards Natalia, who jumped out of the way again; just in time too. Jenny had been inches away from her this time. However, now Jenny had had enough and she sped out of the garage, while Natalia shot her back window to pieces and Calleigh hit one of the tires.

The two women ran after her, but to their dismay Jenny didn't stop. Instead she disappeared behind a corner and just as she got out of sight they heard the sirens of police cars coming the other way.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked, pulling up beside them.

"She turned the corner up ahead, Frank. Red Volvo!" Calleigh said, "We're fine, go!"

Frank nodded and radioed for some of his fellow officers to follow him as they sped off toward the same way that Jenny had taken.

"You okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, you?" Natalia answered.

"Yes." Calleigh sighed, "We need to get back. And I need to talk to the Chief. Horatio can't stay here, it isn't safe."

As Natalia and Calleigh walked back, Calleigh made a phone call to the Chief about putting Horatio in a safe house.

 **-I-**

"She got away?!" Calleigh asked, "Dammit!"

"She took a smart way, several small roads leading to different parts of Miami." Frank explained, "She could have gone to the freeway, beach or towards the industrial area. And we were too far behind to spot her."

"I know." Calleigh sighed, "We were so close."

"We'll get her." Ryan said, "Someone must have seen her car, it had bullet holes in it for god's sake."

"No such luck." Walter said, joining the group.

He had just gotten off the phone with dispatch.

"Two teenagers found an abandoned Red Volvo by the beach fifteen minutes ago." Walter said, "She could be anywhere now."

"We can still process the car." Calleigh said, "Walter, Ryan, go see what you can find."

The two men nodded and left. The rest of the team, plus Kyle and Alexx, remained in the waiting area. Two new officers had been put outside Horatio's room. Luckily the other two were going to survive their injuries; although they would be in critical condition for a while.

"H can't stay here." Eric said.

"I know. I talked to the Chief; he agreed that we had to move Horatio somewhere." Calleigh said, "Problem is finding an empty house where we can reside without anybody noticing that there are a bunch of cops around, even if we dress as civilians."

"What about my place?" Natalia blurted out.

Everyone looked at her, pondering the idea. Natalia lived high up in an apartment complex and had several cops and former military as neighbors; those neighbors would be able to help keep a lookout for Jenny.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's not a bad idea." Eric said, "Hell, you probably live in one of the safest buildings in Miami."

"Horatio can take your spare room." Calleigh said.

"I will be able to come by everyday and check on him. If need be I'll bring Doctor Sanders with me." Alexx said.

"Your neighbors can help." Calleigh said.

"Really? You like the idea?" Natalia asked, a little shocked that nobody felt it was a bad idea.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Frank said, "You got room for Kyle too, right?"

"Absolutely." Natalia said, "I can find a spare bed somewhere. It might be an air-bed though."

"Not a problem." Kyle smiled.

Kyle glanced at the team and they smiled too. Not only was Natalia's home a very safe place, but it might also give Natalia and Horatio a chance to get to know each other a bit better.

"Question is though, is Horatio well enough to move?" Eric asked.

Everyone looked at Alexx as she pondered the question. There was a risk that they might move him too soon, although if he stayed he wouldn't be safe either. Horatio was doing well and everybody knew he would jump at the chance to convalesce somewhere that isn't a hospital.

"I think so. I will probably be able to borrow some machines for the hospital to keep track on his vitals. Also I will be by everyday and check on him." Alexx said, "But I will ask him too. He needs to be aware of what had happened and why we want to move him."

"Of course." Calleigh said, "In the meantime, Eric and Natalia, go help Walter and Ryan with the car. Frank, you and I will talk to the media again. Put Jenny's face all over the news."

"How did she get so close to dad's room?" Kyle asked.

"She was dressed as a nurse. Probably stole the uniform." Natalia said.

"And with such a big hospital it's impossible to recognize every nurse that really works here." Alexx said.

"I understand." Kyle smiled.

 **-I-**

Jenny was furious! Once again she had come so close and yet failed! She didn't dare show her face at the hospital again as it was bound to the swarming with cops now. Besides, she was pretty sure that the team would be moving Horatio to a safer location. That also provided a problem. It would now be even more difficult to gain access to Horatio.

Jenny growled to herself as she stood in the shady bathroom in the shady basement she was renting. She was coloring her hair to make sure it would be a tad bit more difficult to identify her. Also she was cutting herself in the face with a small knife; maybe with some scars nobody would recognize her. At least some people would be afraid to even look at her with big cuts in her face. She would have to wait though; for the wounds to heal a bit and for Miami to forget about her. She had seen the evenings news and she had seen an old picture of herself and a new police sketch being displayed.

Jenny washed her hair and smirked as she found she looked quite good in black. She then put a little food in the microwave and pondered her options. She could take out the son... Kyle. Or just kidnap him. Surely Horatio wouldn't sit quietly on the sidelines if Jenny involved his precious son.

Horatio would do anything for Kyle... even die...

 **-I-**

Horatio was both nervous and excited about leaving the hospital and staying at Natalia's apartment. Nervous; because he hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing for Natalia and he hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself. It had been years since he had lived with a woman and even then it had only been for a brief period with his late wife Marisol.

He was also excited; he wouldn't have to spend endless days in a boring hospital. He had said yes immediately when Alexx had propositioned that he stay with Natalia until Jenny had been caught. He did realize of course that he wasn't out of the woods yet with his current injuries. However, he felt safe and good about being outside the hospital.

He had stayed one more night at the hospital before being moved. Both Alexx and Doctor Sanders had gone with him via ambulance to Natalia's place. He had been a bit embarrassed about being wheeled inside her lovely apartment on a gurney; but he also knew that he wasn't strong enough to walk on his own. He was still connected to a heart monitor, and a had a drip in his arm. Alexx was taking it one day at a time with his condition.

Alexx and Sanders explained to Natalia, Kyle and Horatio that while he was at Natalia's he should eat proper food, he should begin to walk soon too, as being in bed too long wasn't good and he needed to get his circulation going. He would need help though to walk and if he wanted a shower he would need help with that too.

Horatio silently thought that he wouldn't mind having Natalia as help if he showered, but then quickly chided himself for having such thoughts. As if a young, vibrant woman like her would ever be interested in a beaten, worn-out old man like him. Besides, what would Marisol have thought about it? And Eric? Would they feel like he was betraying Marisol by thinking of another woman?

"Sound good, Horatio?" Sanders asked.

"Uh, yeah." Horatio muttered; he hadn't heard a word since he had been in deep thoughts.

"You heard nothing." Alexx snorted, "We said Natalia will be staying with you while you're here."

"Okay."

"As both protection and sort of nurse." Kyle grinned.

He had seen the tiny smirk his father had got when Alexx mentioned having help with a shower. He knew very well that his father wouldn't want help from anyone really, not even his best fried Frank as he would be too embarrassed. But Kyle had known what that little smirk meant and he knew his father had been thinking of Natalia.

Alexx and Sanders could see that Horatio was getting tired, so they told him to rest and get some sleep. The rest of them left the room and took some coffee in the kitchen while Alexx and Sanders explained what they had to be on the lookout for with Horatio's health.

When they left Natalia and Kyle looked at each other; unsure what to do. Natalia was happy to be able to help Horatio. Maybe this way she and her boss would get to know each other better.

Little did she know that it was exactly what everyone else was hoping too.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks very much for the reviews! :)**_

The next four days came and went without much trouble. Jenny Cole hadn't been found despite the police's best efforts. It seemed that she had gone underground. However, everyone knew she was just waiting for another chance to get to Horatio. She was probably still in Miami, but it was a big city and Jenny could probably find someone to help her hide.

At Natalia's place Horatio was improving very well. He was more awake and was starting to protest about being bed all the time. He insisted that Kyle and Natalia didn't have to be two mother hen's watching his every move. They weren't really buying it though.

It was early morning and Horatio was the only one awake. Kyle had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room and Natalia was asleep in her bedroom. Horatio was bored and wanted to do something. He knew he needed a shower; he had been putting it off for far too long in fear of showing his many scars. Only Alexx knew about his scars and some of his past. Horatio didn't want to risk losing Kyle or anyone else if they saw it; they would probably think he was disgusting and hate him. Wasn't he after all a rotten excuse of a son like his father had always said? Wasn't he meant to fail at everything he did? His father had always told him he would grow up to be a failure.

Horatio shook his head and sighed. He slowly and carefully slid his legs over the edge of the bed and winced a little as his wounds stretched. He carefully lifted himself up from the bed and stood on his feet without having anything to hold on to. He swayed a little as he took a few steps, but at least he didn't fall. Happy with his progress Horatio went to the en-suite bathroom he had in his room. Silently he closed the door behind him, but didn't lock it; just in case he needed help back.

Horatio was happy to be on his own a little and slowly got undressed. He left his pants and t-shirt on the toilet for now and started the shower. He liked hot showers and when he stepped inside he sighed in relief. It felt like heaven. He washed himself slowly, since he was in no rush. When he was done, he realized he had forgot to bring fresh clothes with him. His son and Eric had fetched clothes for Horatio two days ago; several different pants and shirts since nobody knew how long he would need to stay with Natalia yet.

Horatio wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, he smirked to himself when he realized that neither Kyle nor Natalia had heard the shower; but he knew that when they found out later they would give him a tongue lashing.

He swayed a little as he walked towards he closet where his clothes were. He put on a pair of boxers and pants; he was just about to put on a shirt when he heard a loud gasp from the doorway. He spun around too quickly and lost his balance. He sunk down on the bed and closed his eyes hard. In the doorway stood his son and he had a pretty good idea why Kyle had gasped.

Kyle on the other hand, got over the shock of seeing the scars covering his father's back and ran to help him. He had just woke up and gone to see if his father was awake. Now he thought about how to handle the situation.

"Dad! What are you doing out of bed on your own? What if you fall? Why didn't you wake me?" Kyle asked, noticing that his father refused to look at him, "And why the hell do you have scars? What happened to you?"

Horatio fought the onslaught of emotions as he put on his shirt and sat on the bed with Kyle next to him. Would Kyle hate him now? His father was right. Old man Caine had a son that was a failure. After all, Horatio hadn't been able to keep his mother and brother safe, or his friends or even his wife. Everyone that got close to him ended up dying sooner or later. He was a jinx.

"Dad?" Kyle asked.

Kyle wasn't stupid. In those seconds he had seen the scars he had seen that they were the perfect size of a belt and they looked old. He didn't want to think that his father had suffered abuse in his life, especially as a child. But Kyle's gut told him that Horatio had been through hell growing up.

"Yes?" Horatio whispered.

His whole body was stiff as he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to run and hide, but he wasn't really capable of it physically and mentally he wanted to stay. Part of him knew he needed to face his son after what he had seen.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me about it." Kyle said, "If you're not ready it's okay."

Horatio nodded.

"But Dad! What were you thinking getting out of bed and showering all by yourself?" Kyle exclaimed, "What if you had passed out?"

"I just... I wanted to do something by myself." Horatio said quietly, "I'm not an invalid, Kyle."

"I know that."

"And I don't want help showering. I don't need it."

"Okay, alright." Kyle sighed, "Bust just... next time you want to get out of bed, call for me or Natalia."

"I don't want to stay in bed all day. I'm getting stronger." Horatio said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Alright." Kyle sighed, "You're right... want breakfast?"

Horatio smiled. He knew his son didn't want him to dwell on bad thoughts and wanted to occupy him.

"Yes, please." Horatio said.

Kyle grinned and steadied his father as they walked together to the kitchen. While Kyle made breakfast with toast, eggs and coffee his father watched.

The smell of coffee woke up Natalia and she walked into the kitchen just minutes before breakfast was done. She smiled at the two Caine men and they smiled back. Kyle's smile was big and proud; he had managed not to burn anything. Horatio's smile was hesitant and shy.

She sat down across the table from Horatio.

"How are you two feeling today?" She asked.

"Good." Horatio replied.

"Good." Kyle said as he gave everyone a plate of food, "Guess what dad did this morning?"

Horatio blushed and looked down at his food.

"What?"

"Took a shower... by himself." Kyle said, "While we were asleep."

"Horatio!" Natalia gasped, "What if-"

"I've already received a tongue lashing from Kyle." Horatio interrupted.

"It was hardly a tongue lashing." Kyle snorted.

"You could have injured yourself more! You could have passed out from being dizzy or slipped in the shower!" Natalia exclaimed, "Horatio, I understand that you don't like being nursed like this, but please please please tell us next time."

"Okay." Horatio sighed, "I will."

There was a moment of silence as everyone began eating.

"So that's why you smell of my shampoo." Natalia smirked.

She and Kyle chuckled as Horatio went as red as his hair. As they continued with breakfast and small talk Kyle observed his father and Natalia; as he had done the whole time they had been here.

It was obvious for everyone else but them that they were drawn to each other. Natalia was a bit more flirty than Horatio. His father would get this dreamy-eyed look sometimes when he looked at Natalia and then blush. Kyle knew his father was afraid that people would feel he was betraying Marisol by finding love again. However, the truth was that everyone wanted Horatio to be happy again and not spend the rest of his life alone.

Natalia was shy and a bit afraid to make a serious move. Her experience with her ex-husband Nick had made her afraid of love. Although she knew that Horatio would never treat her like Nick had done.

 **-I-**

It was later in the afternoon when Natalia was cleaning and Horatio sat on the couch watching. He had tried to help but had been ordered to just sit down and do nothing. Kyle had been ordered out of the apartment to get a change of scenery. He was having lunch with some friends and for protection he had two officers shadowing him; just in case.

So while Horatio tried to focus on the newspaper he was reading he found his eyes being drawn to Natalia as she dusted some shelves and mopped the floor. When she reached high on the shelves her shirt would ride up and reveal some of her belly. Horatio's eyes were glued to her and he swallowed hard.

Even more difficult was when she sometimes had to bend over or get down on her knees to reach the lower shelves. Horatio would get a splendid look of her behind and sometimes even a peek down her cleavage. He blushed even though Natalia had no idea he was peeking.

He was even starting to sweat a little and swallowed hard again, he had to focus on something else. He could not be looking at his friend and co-worker like that!

"Hello!" Frank called out as he entered the apartment.

Horatio snapped his head towards the door. Natalia answered Frank with a smile and then decided she was done for today. Frank sat down on the couch next to Horatio while Natalia went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"How are you, H?"

"Better." Horatio said, "Just a little bored since there is not much to do... besides reading the newspaper."

"You're still on the first page." Frank smirked and Horatio opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"I bet you had other things to do just now." Frank said, "Like watching Nat for example."

"No, certainly not." Horatio huffed.

"Right." Frank snorted, "Anyway, I guess you wish you could join the investigation right?"

"Yes."

"I understand. I'm the same way." Frank sighed, "Unfortunately we're not getting any closer to finding Jenny."

"Need me to come in with a pair of fresh eyes?" Natalia asked, as she joined the men with a cup of coffee for each of them.

"Can't hurt." Frank said, "We got her car, which is full of hair, fingerprints, food and so on, all with DNA leading to Jenny. However, it seems there were photos in the car too. But they have been burned apparently."

"But the car is intact?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, but we found evidence that she burned the photos in the car, probably when she felt us getting closer. We haven't been able to recover what was on the photos." Frank sighed, "My guess is though, that it was photos of H."

"Most likely." Natalia said, "I could come in tomorrow and look."

"Great! Calleigh asked me to ask you anyway. She wants you to go over the car." Frank said, "Maybe you find something that we other's haven't. Fresh eyes are always good."

Horatio looked between Natalia and Frank. He knew it was a good idea bringing Natalia in, but part of him also worried that something would happen while she was away. What if Jenny attacked her? What if Jenny came to the apartment?

Another thing that worried Horatio was that if Jenny remained hidden for much longer, the Chief wouldn't sanction Horatio hiding anymore. He would need to get back home and it didn't really feel like a safe place anymore. He was still not his old self physically and couldn't really protect himself if he could barely stand or walk without feeling dizzy.

"Has nobody seen her?" Horatio asked, "Her face has been all over the news every day."

"Plenty of people have seen her, but that was before she abandoned her car." Frank said, "After that she has vanished."

"She is still in Miami." Horatio said.

"That's what we think too." Frank sighed, "But she is like a slippery little eel. Probably has some friend helping her hide."

"We'll get her." Natalia said and gently rubbed Horatio's knee, "We'll get her sweetie."

 **-I-**

Jenny did have a friend. An old woman, blind and almost deaf. She had no idea what Jenny looked like or even that her name was Jenny. For old missus Gates, Jenny was known as Laila and she was hiding from her abusive husband. Missus Gates had even loaned Jenny her car. Jenny had told her it was so she could get to work, but in reality she was watching someone.

Jenny still had no idea where Horatio was hiding, but she had been watching the lab when little Caine, as she sometimes called him, had emerged from the lab talking to Calleigh.

Kyle had got into his car; with a patrol car following him. Jenny had also followed. Now she was watching the young man have lunch at an outdoor café with two friends. Relaxed and laughing. No doubt his father had told him to get some fresh air and spend some time with his friends. It meant two things; Horatio was getting better and Kyle might go outside again. The more Kyle was outside the better chances Jenny had of taking him out.

Jenny was armed with a gun now and she knew how to use it. She had practiced while growing up and she wouldn't miss. It would be so easy to take that fucking little shit out right now. But she knew she had to wait.

Wait for Kyle to feel safer and lose the officers shadowing him.

Wait for Horatio to get better and leave from wherever he was hiding.

Maybe the perfect way to get to Horatio was through his precious little son. All Jenny needed was the perfect opportunity.

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks very much for the reviews! :)**_

"NO!"

Horatio shouted as he sat right up in bed. He was panting and winced as his wounds hurt at the sudden movement. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and his shirt was a bit damp. Another three days had passed and he had been having nightmares even since. It was nightmares of Kyle or Natalia dying in front of him.

He heard footsteps approach and heard the bedroom door open. Natalia stepped inside and went to him. He jumped a little as she sat down next to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"You're a little warm." She whispered, "Another nightmare?"

Horatio only nodded, while waiting for his breathing to go back to normal. Ever since Natalia had gone into the lab to give the case a pair of fresh eyes Horatio had begun having nightmares. Maybe it was because the case was getting nowhere or maybe it was because Natalia had told him that she had been quite certain that someone had followed her from the lab home.

It was why there was now an officer outside her front door at all times. They were sure that Jenny now knew where Natalia lived and thus knew where Horatio was hiding.

"What are your nightmares about?" She asked, knowing Horatio hadn't wanted to discuss them earlier.

"Where is Kyle?" Horatio asked.

"Sleeping in the living room. He was very tired so he probably didn't hear you." Natalia said.

There was a few moments of silence before Horatio sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"It's always the same." He said quietly, "You or Kyle... die."

"And you see it all happening?"

"Yes." Horatio said and closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm unable to save you."

Natalia caressed his hand and lower arm to give him comfort. Something he was thoroughly enjoying.

"It's just a dream." She said, "We're right here."

"I know. But it seems so real." Horatio whispered, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be." Natalia smiled, "I don't mind."

Horatio smiled shyly and started to relax. Natalia started massing his right arm and then after a while moved on to the left. Horatio smiled and closed his eyes; just enjoying her touch. Natalia watched him and grinned. He felt a bit warm though so she decided he needed to cool down a bit. She stood up.

"I'm just going to get something." She said and left the room.

Horatio was already missing her touch and when she came back he gave her a small smile. Natalia was caring a small bucket of cold water and a small towel. She sat down next to him again and dipped the towel in the cold water. She placed the towel on Horatio's forehead and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said.

"Not a problem." Natalia smiled.

They said nothing as Natalia continued putting the towel back into the water and then back on his forehead. She could feel that Horatio was getting a little bit less warm. She wasn't sure if he had a fever because he was sick or because of his nightmare, but she was pretty sure it had to do with his dream.

After almost thirty minutes she saw Horatio beginning to fall asleep again and stood up. Horatio grabbed her hand lightly just as she turned to leave.

"Please stay." He whispered, "I don't want another nightmare."

Natalia's heart skipped a beat at the thought of staying the night with Horatio in his bed. She smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed. She got under the covers and scooted closer to him. She wanted to grab his head and kiss him; but held back.

"Thank you." Horatio said, "I think having you here next to me will help."

"I hope so." Natalia said.

She could see that his eyelids were getting heavy and grabbed his hand. As he fell asleep Natalia studied his features. His cute nose, the way his eyes moved under the closed lids. She kept wondering what it would feel like to kiss him, to run her hands through his hair and give herself completely to him. She felt herself getting tired too and quickly feel asleep with her hand in his.

In the morning that was exactly how Kyle found them. Holding hands and sleeping. He smirked and left them alone. Instead Kyle made breakfast and whistled happily to himself as he waited for them to wake up. He knew that the smell of coffee would make them both rise and shine.

And he was right of course.

Horatio woke up first and looked over at Natalia. She looked like an angel and when she stirred and stretched her sleep shirt rose up over her belly. Horatio swallowed hard. Natalia twisted around and faced him with a sweet smile.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for staying."

"Anything for you, sweetie." Natalia said and then yawned, "Kyle's made breakfast I think."

"Smells good." Horatio mumbled.

Natalia sat up and then got out of bed. Horatio had the opportunity to really look at her. She looked ravishing in her sleep tousled hair, her sleep shirt just long enough to cover her belly and her pink little shorts; they showed off her sexy legs and her butt. Horatio realized his body was starting to respond to what he was seeing and he forced himself to look away.

"I'm just going to change clothes, I'll see you at breakfast." Natalia smiled and left.

Horatio got himself under control and slowly got out of bed. He was healing well and no longer needed support while moving around. He first went into the bathroom to have a shower; a cold shower.

When he walked into the kitchen five minutes later with fresh clothes and freshly showered his saw his son give him a huge grin. Natalia was drinking coffee and also greeted him with a smile.

"Had a good night, dad?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, how about you son?"

There was something about the tone of his voice that indicated that Kyle knew something he wasn't telling.

"Yes, absolutely." Kyle said.

Breakfast started in silence and then Kyle started making some small talk. It was then Horatio realized that Kyle had probably seen him and Natalia sleeping in the same bed earlier. He blushed a little. However, he knew he had nothing to worry about. If Kyle was teasing him that meant he was happy for his father.

 **-I-**

"It's been empty for a while so I'm glad someone is coming to look at it." Old Missus Morris smiled as she led the young woman around in the apartment.

"It's not in bad shape, it's just that one of the neighbors is a young man that likes to play loud music all day and evening." Missus Morris said, "I'll be honest with you. He's an ungrateful little brat, but his father pays the bills so it's hard to get rid of him."

"I think it's perfect. I don't mind the kid." Jenny smiled.

Of course to Missus Morris Jenny had given the name Ana Banks. She was looking for her own place so she could keep up her work more easily.

"What is it you do for a living Miss Banks?"

"I'm a writer. But I lost my place to live when my fiancé met a new woman and kicked me to the curb." Jenny said.

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"I'm over it now. I just need a fresh start." Jenny smiled, "And this place looks perfect."

"You have money for the rent I hope?" Missus Morris asked.

"Of course." Jenny said and handed Missus Morris some bills.

Jenny had stolen the money from old Missus Gates. Jenny still stayed with Missus Gates sometimes. But three days ago when she had followed Natalia Boa Vista from work she had found out where she lived and thus she knew where Horatio was hiding.

"Well, welcome to the building then." Missus Morris smiled, "I'll leave you too it then."

"Thanks." Jenny said and as soon as Missus Morris had left Jenny unpacked her big bag.

She took out a fold-up chair, binoculars and a sniper gun that she had bought on the black market yesterday. Jenny was used to firing weapons, but had never used a sniper gun before so she would need some training. Lucky for her it came equipped with a silencer and she could use it to practice on pets or something else. Of course she would have to leave and go to somewhere deserted for practice as well so she lowered the risks of getting caught in the apartment.

And a ungrateful brat playing loud music would be the perfect cover for whatever little sounds the gun made. Jenny smirked and used the binoculars to look at the high-rise building across the road. She was in the perfect room.

Just across the road, on the same floor as her lived none other than Natalia Boa Vista.

 **-I-**

Later in the evening Horatio and Natalia were watching TV. Kyle was playing games on his computer in Horatio's bedroom. He was in there so the sounds from his games and talking with friends wouldn't bother his dad and Natalia.

While watching TV Natalia and Horatio were sharing a piece of chocolate cake that Alexx had sent to them. They were watching a comedy show and laughing and joking. Horatio was so relaxed and he would often look at Natalia and be filled with warmth.

When the show ended they looked at each other.

"One more piece?" Natalia asked.

"Sure."

She cut one more piece of cake for them and scooted closer to Horatio. He tensed slightly before relaxing again. Natalia told him about her favorite TV shows and asked about his. They were sharing interests and facts about themselves. Horatio, whom usually didn't open about himself, found it so easy to just talk with Natalia. He wasn't even thinking about what he was saying.

"Really? You play the piano?" Natalia asked.

"Yes. I used to have one at home, but it broke. I'm buying a new one as soon as I can." Horatio said, "It's very relaxing after work to play on it."

"I would love to hear it. I've always wanted to play it myself."

"I can teach you."

"I'd like that." Natalia smiled.

Horatio reached a hand up to her face and wiped a bit of chocolate from the side of her mouth. They looked at each other in silence when suddenly Natalia lashed out a hand and grabbed Horatio's shirt. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard.

She moaned and Horatio opened his mouth and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Natalia was melting in his kiss and pulled him closer.

Suddenly Horatio jumped back and panted. His eyes wide with shock as if he had just realized her had done something without being aware of it. Natalia put a hand on his knee. She wasn't going to let him run away now.

"Horatio."

"Oh god, Nat. I'm so sorry." Horatio said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, I insisted." She smiled, "Horatio look at me."

Horatio looked at Natalia and blushed. Her lips were swollen from their kissing and she was also panting. She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. Horatio gasped and felt his body responding.

"I want this." Natalia whispered, "I want you to touch me and kiss me."

"Nat..."

"If you want me, you'll have me." She said, "And I know you have skeletons in your closet; so do I. But don't be afraid. Let go and I'll be here with you."

Natalia could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. The lust he had for her, the feelings he felt for her, the shame of feeling something for another woman; thinking that even after six years he should still be the mourning widower. She saw the battle for what he truly wanted and the fear of what others might say.

Natalia reached a hand over to caress his face and looked into her brown eyes. He squeezed his hand lightly on her breast and Natalia felt her body alight. He leaned in closer and their lips met again; this time softly.

Horatio gave in. He wanted her. Even if she would regret it later when she realized what a useless and unworthy man he was, he wanted this. At least for one night he could have her.

Their kiss grew hungrier and they started trying to take each other's clothes off when Natalia stopped.

"Bedroom, now." She said.

Quickly they made their way to Natalia's bedroom while still keeping their hands on each other and kissing. Once inside the room Natalia landed on the bed with Horatio on top of her. She could feel his arousal pressing into her and she moaned. He removed her blouse and bra and kissed her breasts. She could still feel a bit of hesitation from Horatio though.

"Take me Horatio. I'm all yours." She whispered.

And he did what she asked.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks very much for the reviews! :)**_

Natalia smiled and simply observed her new lover. Horatio was facing her, snoring softly and in deep sleep. She had been awake for a little while and had time to just look at him. He looked younger when he was asleep and more relaxed. She hoped that with her help he would start to learn to just relax and enjoy the moment.

Horatio had proven to be a very passionate lover and Natalia had probably had the best night of her life. Once he had let his fears go he had done everything in his power to take her over the moon.

Horatio had been hesitant to take his clothes off at first though and when Natalia had seen his scars she had understood why. She had in turn showed him some of the scars that her ex-husband Nick had given her. Natalia had told him that whenever he felt ready to share his ghosts she would be ready to listen. She wasn't blind though and had seen that his scars were old enough to be from his childhood.

"Good morning." A deep rumble brought her from her thoughts.

"Good morning." Natalia smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Horatio blushed, "I uh, I like your bed. It's very soft."

"Well, lucky for you, you get to spend every night in it if you want." Natalia giggled.

Horatio smiled and then stretched his body. Natalia let her eyes wash over his firm and toned body. Horatio clearly worked out and he had more freckles than one could think, dotting his body. As Horatio's stomach rumbled they chuckled and got out of bed and got dressed.

They tiptoed to the kitchen, hoping not to wake Kyle, however as soon as they stepped into the kitchen they found the young man very much awake with a cup of coffee and a huge grin.

"Good morning." Kyle greeted and they answered back, "I've made coffee and I'm making pancakes."

"Quite the chef are we?" Natalia teased.

"I try my best." Kyle grinned, "Did you sleep well dad?"

"Yes, I did." Horatio said, deliberately avoiding eye contact and trying not to blush.

"Good." Kyle said and there were a moment of silence, "So Natalia put up with your snoring then?"

Horatio blushed crimson and Natalia started laughing. Kyle was only teasing because he was happy that they had finally got together. He knew it would take longer time still before his father would trust that the relationship would work, but at least it was a start.

"Kyle, you are such a tease." Natalia said.

"I can't help it." Kyle said, "I like making dad blush and right now he looks like he wants to disappear from the face of the earth."

Horatio had his head on the table and Kyle and Natalia chuckled. The pancakes were finished and Kyle stopped the teasing while serving breakfast. While they ate, they talked about anything except Horatio and Natalia. Kyle knew he had to give his old man a break.

Besides, once the team found out he would be getting even more teasing.

 **-I-**

"What the hell do you mean that you didn't _think_ it was important?!" Frank exclaimed at a young officer.

Young officer Hamilton had revealed that he had seen someone looking like Shirley Adams AKA Jenny Cole walking around the lab a few days ago. It had suddenly occurred to young mister Hamilton that maybe it was information that the team could need.

"Sorry Sir, I wasn't sure that it was her."

"It doesn't matter if you were sure or not! If anyone looks every _remotely_ like Jenny Cole you need to call it in. The woman is a psychopath." Frank growled, "You and I are going to have a little chat later on about what is and is not important information!"

Officer Hamilton swallowed hard and nodded. Frank told him to get lost for now and Officer Hamilton was more than happy to do so. Frank, the team and some officers were standing at the scene of a murder when Officer Hamilton had overheard some neighbors to the murder victim describe a woman that could be Jenny Cole leaving and coming to the apartment. Hamilton had then remembered that he had seen a woman like that as well. However, that information would have been good to know days ago. Frank sighed and turned around to walk inside the apartment where the murder had occurred.

Inside; Eric and Walter were dusting for prints, Ryan and Calleigh were collecting trace and Natalia was photographing. Since Horatio was doing a lot better, Natalia was back at work; at least a few hours every day. Horatio had his gun back and could now protect both himself and Kyle if something were to happen.

Tom Loman was kneeling beside the body.

"Victim's name is Missus Carla Gates." Frank said, "According to neighbors she is blind and almost deaf. Lives by herself apart from the young woman that lived here for a short while and has been seen coming and going the last few days."

"And they said her appearance matched that of Jenny Cole?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, when I showed them a picture they were one hundred percent sure it was her." Frank said, "They had seen her photo on the news, but not realized it really was her until now."

"Too bad. We might have caught Jenny otherwise." Eric said.

"Well, it's worse with Officer Jackass out there. He saw someone looking like Jenny Cole outside the lab a few days ago, but couldn't be certain so he didn't think it was important." Frank growled, "Stupid kid."

"Calm down, Tripp." Tom said, "Old Missus Gates died from blunt force trauma to the head."

"And judging by the this bloody frying pan over here, I'd say it's the murder weapon." Natalia said.

"Let's hope there are some useable fingerprints on it." Eric said.

"Why would Jenny suddenly kill an old woman that couldn't identify her and had no idea who she was helping?" Ryan asked, "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe Jenny is unraveling." Calleigh suggested, "We already know that she's not mentally stable, maybe she is falling apart."

"That makes her even more dangerous." Natalia said.

"But it's going to be hard for her to remain unnoticed if she starts acting out without reason." Walter said, "At least H remains safe."

"Yeah, he's got his gun back and there is still an officer outside your apartment." Ryan said to Nat.

"As long as she doesn't find any other way to get to him." Calleigh said thoughtfully.

"Such as?" Frank asked.

"Sending things to him, or even risk going to the apartment." Calleigh said, "I'm going to call Horatio and tell him that Kyle also needs to remain indoors for now. If Jenny is stupid enough to go to a hospital and attack two police officers just to get to Horatio, she might risk going to Nat's apartment. Especially if she is getting desperate."

The others nodded at that. If Jenny really wanted to hurt Horatio and lure him out, getting to his son would be the best way though and that's why Kyle need to remain hidden as well now. Horatio would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for Kyle or anyone of them.

"This place is a mess." Walter sighed, "It's going to take a while to process."

"Hopefully we'll find lots of trace and prints from Jenny though." Eric said.

"Did Missus Gates have a family?" Calleigh asked.

"None, that I've been able to find." Frank sighed, "She was a widow. Her husband died ten years ago."

"What about close friends?" Ryan asked.

"No. But everyone in the block knew her. Said she was always kind and happy. Always baked cookies for the kids." Frank said, "But the only person she ever let inside her house was Jenny."

"She probably felt she could trust her." Natalia said sadly.

"Poor woman." Walter said.

 **-I-**

Jenny observed through the scope on her sniper rifle. She was angry. She had seen Horatio and that bitch Natalia start kissing yesterday night. She had seen them walk into the bedroom and disappear from her line of sight. Horatio had betrayed her! He had been with another woman!

Yet Jenny remained somewhat calm. She would teach him a lesson. Jenny would show him what happened when you betrayed her. Before Jenny was finished Horatio would be begging for her forgiveness and only if he swore true love to her would she forgive him.

Now she was watching Kyle and Horatio play cards. They seemed to have a good time. Jenny sighed and moved the scope down on the street. She had already practiced shooting several times. Mostly empty dustbins and a few pigeons. So far, no one had noticed.

She was starting to feel ready though and knew it wouldn't be long until she could get what she wanted and end this once and for all. Horatio would be hers soon enough, just a little while longer she had to wait.

 **-I-**

Kyle could tell that his father was getting tired, although he tried not to show it. They had been playing cards for two hours and Horatio had even made lunch for them. But by now it was takings its toll on Horatio. He was still healing after all and needed his rest.

"Dad, let's get you into bed so you can get some rest." Kyle said.

"Rest? I feel absolutely-" Horatio started saying but a yawn interrupted him.

"Right." Kyle chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Not tired at all."

Horatio smiled and gave up. It was just that he enjoyed these moment with his boy so much that he didn't want to waste it by sleeping and resting. Kyle helped his father to Natalia's bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

Horatio lifted his legs up on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. Kyle helped him pull the covers over him.

"Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going back to um...to Afghanistan?" Horatio asked.

Kyle sat down on the bed. He knew it was always incredibly hard for his father to see him leave and that Horatio constantly worried about him when he was gone. Yet, Kyle wanted to do something that made his father proud and that helped people; just like his father helped others.

"Well, not yet for a while." Kyle said, "But dad...when I got back it will be for the last time."

Horatio looked surprised at him.

"I've realized that I don't want to spend so many months away from you or mom." Kyle smiled, "So when my tour is up I'll be looking into joining the police force."

"Oh son." Horatio smiled.

"I just want you to be proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you, son." Horatio said and pulled his son down for a hug.

He would always be proud of his boy; no matter what job he had. And although he was worried about Kyle becoming a cop too, because that was also dangerous. He was also proud to know that Kyle wanted to follow in his footsteps.

They parted from the hug and Kyle smiled. He stood up to leave and walked over the door, when his father called his name.

"I uh, I want to tell you something." Horatio whispered.

He had been thinking about it for a while, but had decided now that Kyle deserved to know about a bit of his past. It wasn't easy to tell but Horatio trusted Kyle and felt that the young man should know.

"Okay." Kyle smiled and walked back to sit beside his father, "Shoot."

"I want to tell you a bit about my...um, my father."

Kyle tensed. He knew how difficult this would be for his father. But he was ready to listen.

"My uh, my father was uh... a drunk... a violent drunk." Horatio said, "And he liked to beat around on his wife and oldest son... me."

Kyle grabbed his father's hand to give support and it made him want to cry as he watched his father struggle to tell him about the beatings with the belt and with the fists, about the constant fear when growing up, about being bullied in school and always having to explain bruises.

How Horatio's father had broken his arm once for dropping a fork during dinner, how his father had punched him for not stopping little brother Raymond from stealing apples from the neighbor.

Kyle listened and couldn't help but to admire his father even more. His father had grown up in a living hell, with the only person that was a good influence; his mother. How he had tried his whole life to keep Raymond out of trouble, and yet Raymond had never learned.

By the end, Horatio was exhausted and Kyle had tears in his eyes. He gave his father a big hug and held him for a while until sitting up again.

"Thank you for telling me." Kyle whispered.

"There are more stories though." Horatio said tiredly.

"Well, we have years ahead of us." Kyle smiled, "Now sleep dad. You look exhausted."

Horatio nodded and Kyle left; he knew his father was fast asleep by the time he reached the bedroom door.

"I love you dad." Kyle whispered and left his father to sleep.

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks very much for the reviews!**_

Horatio was bored. As was his son. The more he healed the less Horatio accepted that he couldn't go out and go back to his home. And he also didn't like that Kyle had to live under those restrictions as well. The team could tell whenever they visited that their boss was getting gloomy and bored.

However, they knew that Jenny was out there somewhere just waiting for a chance to get to Horatio. He argued that he couldn't hide forever and of course he was right. Just a little while longer the team would say to their boss.

So it was with his usual boredom that Horatio watched the rain pour down outside, while waiting for Natalia to come home. Kyle was watching TV and seemed to be enjoying himself. Horatio eventually tired and decided to make dinner instead. He had almost finished healing and he felt that Natalia and Kyle had done enough. It would give him something to do whilst waiting.

He had to admit that he liked living with Natalia. However, it was too early in their relationship to move in together. Horatio slept more easily at night and he was always happy when she was around. Kyle liked her too and that was of course very important if their relationship was going to be strong. Horatio wouldn't want to have to chose between the woman he loved and his precious son.

Time passed and just as dinner was ready Natalia walked through the door.

"Oh, that smells wonderful." She smiled and gave her blushing lover a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

She had never known that Horatio could be so shy. But now she knew how easy it really was to make him blush.

"Kyle, dinner is ready." Horatio called out.

The young man walked in with a smile. At least he had some ways to entertain himself while being in the apartment. He could Skype with friends and play computer games. He liked to watch TV as well. Whereas Horatio didn't really do any of those things. Natalia and Horatio avoided talking about work while having dinner so it wasn't until they had finished that Horatio asked about it.

"Have you found all you need on the crime scene at Missus Gates?" Horatio asked.

"Oh yes; Jenny was definitely living there. Her prints all over the place, we found hair from her, and a glass with her DNA on it." Natalia said, "Plus, we got the murder weapon with Jenny's prints on it."

"Up until now she's been quite careful not to leave evidence." Horatio said.

"What was the murder weapon?" Kyle asked.

"Baseball bat." Natalia shuddered as she imagined the horrible day when Missus Gates had died, "Poor woman."

"Jenny is losing it." Horatio muttered.

"I think she already has. I mean she is delusional." Kyle said, "She thinks you and her are lovers of some sort."

"Yes, but up until yesterday she's managed to control herself quite well. She's calculated her every move. Killing a woman that couldn't identify you makes no sense." Horatio said, "It must be because Jenny had imagined something again."

"I agree." Natalia said, "But we need to catch her soon. She's even more dangerous now than before."

After cleaning away the table after dinner. Horatio managed to convince Natalia to accompany him to the beach. Kyle felt the couple wanted and needed some time alone so he didn't join them.

Horatio chuckled when they left the apartment and noticed that Natalia was armed with two guns. Horatio had his as well, but usually Natalia only had one gun.

"Let's go to the beach just outside. If we take the back door nobody will see us." Natalia said.

"Lead the way."

Once outside Horatio smiled and breathed in the fresh air. Natalia grabbed his arm lightly as they walked to the beach. The sun was on its way down already and it was quite a romantic feeling being on a beach when the stars were starting to show.

"Thank you Natalia." Horatio smiled, "I needed this. Besides, now we have a moment to ourselves without my curious son."

"He just likes to tease."

"I know. But I shall have my payback one day when he brings home a girlfriend." Horatio smirked.

Natalia laughed and then threw her arms around Horatio. She listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed the feeling his muscular arms engulfing her. He kissed the top of her head and let his hands run up and down her back.

"Let's go a little further down the beach where no one can see us." Natalia smirked.

Horatio instantly recognized the kind of smirk she had and his heart speed up. Natalia took off her shoes and popped a button on her blouse teasingly.

"Or would you rather I show off everything to my neighbors?" She teased.

Horatio swallowed hard and followed her. Just as they disappeared out of sight for anyone; a hummer pulled up outside the building. Eric and Calleigh jumped out of it and headed for the main door. They greeted the uniformed officer outside Natalia's door who informed them that Natalia and Horatio had gone for a walk. Eric and Calleigh shared a knowing smile before entering the apartment to find Kyle sprawled on the couch.

"Oh, hi!" Kyle said and sat up, "What's up?"

"Not much. Just came to see how H is doing." Eric said, "But the officer outside said he and Nat had gone for a walk."

"Yeah, they only left five minutes ago." Kyle said, "But they said they wouldn't be gone long."

"We'll wait. So Kyle, how are you?" Calleigh asked.

Kyle was fine and he shared his dreams of following in his father's footsteps. Eric and Calleigh gave him a few tips and were happy to know that Kyle wanted to become a police officer as well. A lot had changed since Horatio and Kyle had found out about each other. Kyle was no longer an irritable, confused teenager that acted out. He was a mature young man, always willing to help and with a bright future ahead of him. And although the army was part of making Kyle grow up, the biggest change had come from Horatio's work with Kyle.

 **-I-**

Across the road Jenny as frowning. She had been watching Horatio all day and seen how bored he was. Jealousy had reared its ugly head when Natalia had come home and Horatio had given her a smile and received a kiss. But then after dinner Horatio and Natalia had gone out somewhere. She didn't know where as they hadn't come out through the main entrance.

She didn't want to go down and look for them either. She had big plans tonight and couldn't risk anything.

She was pretty sure what Horatio and Natalia were up too though. Probably having sex. Jenny growled at the mere thought of Horatio making love to some little bitch like Natalia! It should be Jenny! She should be the one that he was fucking!

Jenny slammed her fist down on the table next to her and then took a few deep breaths to calm down. She had to be in control and calm or she would fail. Tonight was the night. Tonight she would show Horatio that she wasn't going to stop until he came to her.

 **-I-**

They felt like teenagers sneaking outside to make out and now they were trying to look innocent while leaving the beach. They grinned and laughed as they rearranged their clothes. Natalia buttoned her blouse and brushed some sand off her pants. Horatio fixed his messy hair that Natalia had run her hands through.

"That was fun." Natalia giggled, as she opened the backdoor to go back inside the building.

"I need that. We needed that." Horatio smiled and nuzzled her ear.

Natalia moaned. That was her sweet spot.

"If you keep doing that we're going to have to go back for one more round." Natalia said.

"And that is a problem?"

"We need to get back inside mister." Natalia smiled, "We were only going to be gone a short while."

As the elevator dinged and they got off on the right floor. They looked exactly as they had left and figured that no one would know that they had been up to. The officer outside Natalia's apartment smiled at them as they entered. Both of them were startled to find Eric and Calleigh inside.

"Hi!" Natalia greeted.

"Hey you two." Calleigh smiled, "How are you feeling, Horatio?"

"Better. I think I'm done healing now." Horatio said.

"Can't wait to go back home huh?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, I uh... I like it here too. But yes, I do miss my home a little." Horatio said blushing, looking at the floor.

Natalia and Calleigh chuckled.

"So how as your walk?" Eric asked.

"Fine." Horatio answered.

"Invigorating." Natalia said.

"Uhuh." Eric smirked, "I can imagine so."

"So did you survive Alexx's don't-hurt-my-baby-talk?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio looked surprised at Natalia as she hadn't mentioned this to him. Natalia blushed a little and Eric and Calleigh laughed.

"She had a talk with you?" Horatio asked, "About what?"

"You." Natalia said, "Wanted to make sure I understood that if I hurt you in any way she would hurt me back in ways I couldn't imagine."

"Just mama-Alexx looking after her oldest baby." Kyle said, knowing very well that Doctor Woods considered everyone her family but Horatio was special, "You know how protective Alexx is of you, dad."

"I know, but I had no idea she had a talk that she gave people." Horatio chuckled, "Does that mean that everyone knows about us?"

"Yep." Eric grinned, "We saw it coming and it's about damn time too."

"And here I thought nobody except Kyle knew." Horatio blushed.

"We're just happy for you." Calleigh said, "Although, Nat. Be prepared for Frank's talk as well."

"His big brother talk." Eric explained, "He gave it to Marisol as well."

"She never told me that." Horatio looked surprised.

He knew that Frank considered himself sort of a big brother to him and that Alexx was a "mother", but he had no idea that they had pre-prepared speeches they told people he dated so that they wouldn't hurt him. It warmed his heart though to know that the two people he had known the longest and that had seen him through his previous heartbreaks were looking out for him like that.

"That would explain why Frank has been trying to get a few minutes to talk with me for days now. But something always comes up and gets in the way." Natalia laughed.

"Maybe you should ask one of your sisters to give H the talk?" Eric suggested.

"Oh, I will." Natalia winked.

Everyone laughed as Horatio blushed some more. Natalia then suggested that they all have some coffee and talk, which everyone thought was a good idea. Natalia went into the kitchen to start making coffee.

 **-I-**

In the living room in the building across from Natalia Jenny was fuming with anger. So everyone seemed to think that Natalia and Horatio were the perfect couple! Oh how stupid they were!

Horatio belonged to Jenny! He was hers! Jenny got up and started pacing around, trying to calm down. She threw her glass of water against the wall and hit her fists against her head.

Why couldn't he see how perfect she was for him?! Why was Horatio so blind?! Hadn't she showed him that she would do anything for her!

That old hag Missus Gates had said that Lieutenant Caine seemed to be losing his touch these days and she didn't know if she could really trust a cop at all. And what had Jenny done?

She had showed that old fucking cow what happened if you said even _one_ semi-negative word about her true love! No one was allowed to say anything other than praise about Horatio! He was perfect and Jenny was the perfect fucking woman for him!

A knock on the door brought Jenny back to the here and now. She managed to calm herself down enough to open the door. A young man that she guessed was one of her neighbors stood outside.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" He asked, "I heard a thud and some glass breaking?"

"I'm fine, just dropped a glass."Jenny smiled.

The young man looked at her and Jenny could feel him studying her. Did he know? Did he recognize her?

"Alright then. Good night." The young man said and walked away.

Jenny closed the door and hesitated. Maybe it was time to move? He seemed to have recognized her. And Jenny knew that her name and face was on the news.

But if she stopped now... she might never get another chance. This was the perfect opportunity. She walked back to the sniper gun and looked through the scope. It was perfect. They were all having a good time and drinking coffee.

She smiled and aimed at her target. She couldn't believe her luck as her target stood up to get something from a shelf. She had him alone. He was singled out now. Perfect.

With a deep breath, Jenny squeezed the trigger.

 **-I-**

Kyle stood up from the kitchen table.

"I've seen that book. Natalia has it." Kyle smiled.

They had been talking about funny books and one in particular that they all liked. Kyle walked over to the bookshelf and got out the right one.

"Here it-"

His words were cut short as the sound of breaking glass was heard and Kyle felt an immense pain in his upper chest. He saw the others react and duck behind furniture as he landed on the floor with a thud.

Kyle couldn't hear anything, he couldn't speak and he could hardly breathe. Then excruciating pain hit his thigh and before he blacked out he saw his father yell at him.

"KYLE!"

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you very much for the reviews! :)**_

It was the most horrible thing Horatio had ever witnessed. His beloved son was lying just a few feet away, bleeding and unconscious. Bullets were flying through the apartment and Eric was holding him back. He couldn't get to Kyle.

"Eric, let me go!" He demanded.

"H no! You can't yet. She'll run out of bullets soon!" Eric said.

They were all hiding behind furniture and it seemed that his attacker, whom without a doubt was Jenny, was just shooting at random to scare them. As soon as she stopped Horatio got out of Eric's grip and ran to his son. Kyle was still breathing, but didn't respond when Horatio called his name. Horatio could feel the panic creeping up on him as he put pressure on Kyle's chest wound. Calleigh had called dispatch during the intense shooting and now they could all hear sirens outside the building.

Within a minute paramedics and officers burst inside the apartment. The paramedics pulled a reluctant father away from his son so they could work. Natalia stood by Horatio as he watched two men try and save Kyle's life.

Calleigh and Eric directed officers to the apartments across the street and when Eric got some binoculars he quickly located the apartment Jenny had been in. Right across the street was a sniper rifle on a stand and an empty chair.

"I'm going with Horatio." Natalia told them as the paramedics got ready to leave.

"Yes, go." Calleigh said, "I'll call in Walter and Ryan."

Horatio and Natalia left with the paramedics and followed the ambulance in Natalia's car. Horatio didn't say a word the entire ride to the hospital and his eyes looked haunted. Natalia realized he was using all his willpower not to fall together and not to go on a rampage after Jenny.

As they pulled up to the hospital they were relieved to find Alexx there, already waiting for Kyle.

"Alexx." Horatio said.

"Baby, you need to wait. I'll do everything I can." Alexx said, before leaving a distressed father in the hallway as she rushed Kyle towards the emergency room and later emergency surgery.

Natalia grabbed Horatio's hand and walked with him towards the waiting area. All they could do now was to wait for news.

 **-I-**

Jenny had decided that hurting Kyle wasn't enough. She had wanted them to feel her anger and so she had spent every bullet she had just shooting into that bitch's apartment. However, after her bullets were all spent she had realized she had to get out of the apartment as the police were bound to quickly locate where she had been shooting from.

She left everything and just walked out. Trying to appear calm and normal as she passed her neighbors in the hallway. She could hear sirens outside on the street and in a short moment of panic she decided to run down the emergency stairs. Her neighbors looked at her retreating back with frowns and concerned looks.

Jenny ran down half the stairs before she managed to calm down. The rest of the stairs she walked down, but still hurrying. She got out on the backside of the building and pulled herself together before vanishing towards a nearby park. She had to find another hideout and quick too.

Yet she felt she had succeeded even though she now had nothing to protect herself with except a knife that she had strapped to her thigh. Jenny had managed to scare Horatio and his team. She felt she had managed to express her anger towards them for not letting her be with Horatio. Jenny also knew that with his son hurt; hopefully soon dead, Horatio would be an easier target.

Hurrying through the park Jenny knew she had to find somewhere to hide. She had no doubt that her face would yet again be painted all over the news and there would be a lot more cops out on the streets searching for her.

But she had to get to Horatio somehow! She had waited long enough and she needed to get this over with.

 **-I-**

They sat in silence. The only time anyone talked was when Natalia's phone rang and the team gave her updates. She passed that information to Horatio but he never said a word. He just kept staring at the floor, his hands pressed together under his chin. The team had searched Jenny's apartment and found several witnesses in forms of her neighbors telling them how she had always acted weird and had run out through the emergency staircase moments before police had arrived at her door.

Now Jenny was missing, but the team felt confident that she wouldn't be missing for a long time.

"Horatio?" Natalia asked.

They had been waiting for hours and so far had no news. Although no news was also good news. All they knew was that Kyle was in surgery and Alexx was going to be with him the whole time.

Natalia grabbed Horatio's hand and he pulled away instantly. He got up and started pacing.

"Horatio?"

"It's my fault."

"No, don't say that."

"But it is. Everyone I love, everyone I care about get hurt. Sooner or later." Horatio growled, "You should get away from me while you still can."

"I am not going to leave you." Natalia said and stood up.

She embraced Horatio, but he pushed her away.

"Stop it! Don't you realize? She's going after the people that matter the most to me. You're next!" Horatio growled.

"She will not get the chance. Kyle will make it and I will be fine." Natalia said, trying to penetrate the haze surrounding his mind.

"If you're with me you are going to be in danger, always. I'm a fucking jinx!"

The slap was instant and Horatio looked stunned at Natalia. His cheek stung and the fire in her eyes told him she was going to give him a lecture.

"You are _not_ a jinx! You are not responsible for other people's choices." Natalia said, "Jenny chose to hurt you, and she chose to hurt Kyle. Memmo chose to shot Marisol. You are _not_ responsible for other people's actions!"

Natalia guided Horatio back to his chair and he remained quiet, feeling that Natalia wasn't finished yet.

"You may have a lot of enemies, but that's because you are good at what you do." Natalia said, holding Horatio's hands in hers, "You cannot make yourself responsible for things that you don't have power over."

"But Jenny-"

"Jenny made her choices and she has to pay for them. None of this is your fault. It's _all on her_ and she has to live with it." Natalia said.

She gently caressed his cheek and watched as part of him realized that what she was saying was true. She knew that some small part of him would always struggle with what was and was not his fault. Horatio squeezed her hand.

"If Kyle doesn't make it... I uh..." Horatio whispered, unable to finish.

"He'll be okay." Natalia said, "You'll see. He'll be teasing us again in no time."

Horatio nodded and Natalia kissed his cheek. For a moment he seemed calm and somewhat relaxed. Believing that Natalia was right. Without Kyle Horatio would never be the same; everyone knew that. But Natalia felt confident that although Kyle had been hurt very badly; he would be fine in time.

Another hour passed until Alexx showed up and Horatio instantly stood up. Alexx told him to sit down again.

"Alexx, how is he?" Horatio asked.

"He is alive." Alexx said, seeing Horatio relax somewhat.

"It was tough and he lost a lot of blood, but he will recover. He will need physical therapy for his thigh, but he is a young man and should recover well in time." Alexx said.

"Can I see him?" Horatio asked, "Can we see him?"

"Wait a little more time, he's being transported to his room. He is still sedated and probably won't wake up until tomorrow. He'll be drowsy for a few days too." Alexx smiled, "But he will be fine. A nurse will come and get you when you can see him, sweetheart."

Horatio visibly relaxed. He thanked his friend with a hug and as Alexx left to tend to her patient, a few tears got loose from Horatio's eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered, wiping them away.

"Don't be. It's a huge relief." Natalia smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without Kyle. No offense." Horatio said.

"None taken."

"I never want to see him like that again." Horatio said.

Natalia kissed him softly and together they waited until they could see Kyle. It felt like an hour, but it was much shorter until a nurse came to take them to Kyle's room. Horatio winced at the sight of his son hooked up to different machines, but at least he was looked like he was resting comfortably.

Kyle's chest was rising and falling steadily and his pulse was good. Horatio sat down on one side of the bed and grabbed his son's hand. Natalia said down on the other side and grabbed the other hand.

 **-I-**

Jenny was fuming. The little brat was alive! She stood in a convenience store looking at the small TV in the corner showing the news. Kyle Caine was fucking alive!

Jenny could have shot him in the head if she had wanted a quick death and although the main reason she had shot Kyle was to scare his father. She had still hoped that he would die. A grief-stricken Horatio would be perfect.

Jenny growled low to herself and paid for the candy bars and soda. It was raining outside and she was getting a bit cold. But she had nowhere to go except...

A brilliant idea got inside her head. She would go to the hospital. Horatio would be so busy keeping an eye on Kyle that he wouldn't notice if anyone snuck up on him or if anyone hurt his little fucking girlfriend.

Jenny hated that bitch anyway, she didn't need her alive. Horatio wouldn't see it coming. With a big grin, Jenny left the store and started walking. It was getting dark and she had on black clothes, she was practically invisible.

It was quite a long walk to the hospital, but Jenny didn't mind.

 **-I-**

Natalia noticed that Horatio was almost falling asleep. She ruffled his hair and he looked at her.

"You should get some sleep, I'll look after Kyle." She said.

"I can't sleep." Horatio said, "But I should get some fresh air. It'll wake me up."

"Be careful." Natalia said.

Horatio nodded and exited the room. He greeted the three officers outside. They had showed up a few hours ago; their mission was to protect both Horatio and Kyle.

Horatio noticed one of them following him to the exit.

"I'll be fine officer." He said.

"Sorry Lieutenant; Chief's orders." The young man said.

Horatio nodded and let it go. He was grateful for the protection, even if he didn't like being followed everywhere he went. He had his own gun on him after all, but of course an extra pair of eyes never hurt.

There were several officers hiding out in the hospital; both in uniform and in plain clothes. They were there just in case Jenny showed up. Horatio walked towards the parking lot and breathed in the fresh air. He quite liked the rain and didn't mind getting a little wet.

"What's your name?" He asked the officer.

"O'Neil, sir. Max O'Neil."

"Well, officer O'Neil." Horatio said, "I appreciate you doing this."

"No problem, sir. We look after each other." Max smiled.

Horatio nodded.

"Ah, here comes officer Lillian Chambers." Max said, "She's new, but a quick lear-"

Max didn't get to finish his sentence before a bullet pierced his neck and he fell to the floor; bleeding heavily. Horatio started pulling his gun out of his holster and turned around just in time to stare right into a standard police issued weapon.

He looked into the eyes that he guessed was not Officer Chambers, since the uniform was a bit too big on the woman wearing it. Horatio could hear the sound of people running towards them and shouting "police". But the woman in front of him didn't move. She continued pointing the gun at his face.

"Hello Jenny."

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks very much for all the reviews and sorry for the long wait for an update! :)**_

So this was Jenny Cole AKA Shirley Adams. She was a petite woman and Horatio could see why she had felt the need to drug him when she had attacked him in his home. Knocking her down wouldn't have be too hard since she was quite small.

However, with a gun pointed at his face it wasn't quite so easy to take her down. She was angry at him; that much he could tell. Several officers were behind him, their guns pointed at Jenny. But since they didn't want to risk hurting Horatio they refrained from shooting her.

"You look angry Jenny." Horatio said softly.

"You are correct. I am very disappointed at you Horatio." She growled, "I've done so much for you. We deserve to be together."

"Where did we first meet?" Horatio asked, since he had no memory of ever having met her before.

"At the coffee shop just a few blocks away from the lab. You were across the street investigating a murder. Months ago." Jenny said, "You don't remember? I was behind the police tape, watching you."

"There are a lot of people watching when we do our job sometimes, Jenny." Horatio said, "I'm sorry that you feel I missed you."

"I had eyes only for you." Jenny said, "We've been meant for each other ever since."

Horatio remembered what his team had told him about Jenny. Her delusions and her imaginations that her relationship with people is something more than they really are. Jenny obviously thought she and Horatio had some sort of relationship.

"Jenny, you need to put the gun down. It's easier to talk that way."

"I'm not stupid Horatio; they will shoot me or arrest me if I put it down." Jenny snapped.

"They will more likely shoot you if you continue pointing it at me." Horatio said.

Jenny tightened her grip on the gun. She wasn't going to put it down.

 **-I-**

In the meantime Kyle was waking up a little and Natalia was instantly at his side.

"Hi Kyle." She said, "You're in a hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Kyle croaked and glanced around, "Where is dad?"

"He went out for some fresh air. He'll be back soon." Natalia smiled.

Kyle was obviously very tired because his eyes closed as he nodded. Natalia felt concerned. Horatio should have been back by now. He had been gone fifteen minutes already and she knew he would wanted to be with Kyle as much as possible.

She stepped out in the hallway and noticed that all the cops were gone. She got a gut feeling that something wasn't right so she walked towards the hospital entrance. Very quickly she found out her feeling was right as she saw several officers with their guns trained on something in front of them and then she saw a glimpse of red hair and a small woman standing there with a gun.

Natalia knew that if Jenny saw her it would only make her more angry, so she decided to stay back and instead she called the team to let them know what was going on.

 **-I-**

"Jenny, you need to listen to me."

"No! You need to listen to me!" Jenny exclaimed, "I deserve better. I've waited so long for you and me to be together. You're done ignoring me."

"Jenny... what happened to the officer who's clothes you've taken?"

"Oh her! She's out cold behind the corner. Knocked her out." Jenny smirked, "You're friend there doesn't look too good."

Horatio glanced at O'Neil. He was still alive, but bleeding from his neck where the bullet had gone through. Jenny had obviously missed vital arteries in the neck and O'Neil gave a thumb up to Horatio to let him know that he was fine for now.

"You need to let a doctor help him." Horatio said, "Jenny, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"All of these fucking cops have done something wrong! They've kept you from me. Protecting you so I can't get to you."

"Jenny, you attacked me. I had to have protection." Horatio explained, "There is a better way to do this. If you just put the gun down, we can talk."

"You think I'm a fool?"

"No."

"I'm not. I've just wanted to be loved and love someone back. And I loved you." Jenny said, "We were going to be together forever; in eternity. Without that fucking son you have and without any other woman to distract you."

"You shot Kyle."

"Of course I did! I shot him, wanted you to know how it felt to have your heart ripped out of your body." Jenny snapped, "Just like you broke my heart when you ignored me and you hooked up with that fucking bitch."

"I never meant to hurt you Jenny." Horatio said.

He was growing a bit desperate. Nothing he did seemed to help penetrate the haze Jenny was in. He tried talking softly and calmly to her, tried to apologize and reason with her. Yet she remained as angry and delusional as before. She had started waving the gun around a little and Horatio feared it might go off by mistake. He had to do something, but wasn't sure what.

"I have a request." Jenny said suddenly, "It's either you or the bitch."

"What request? How do you mean?"

"We're going to finish this. Either you or your fucking girlfriend will go with me." Jenny said.

"And if none of us do?" Horatio asked.

"Let's just say that the lab is a ticking bomb ready to go off."

There was a hushed silence in the whole parking lot. Horatio felt that Jenny might be lying about a bomb, but he couldn't be sure. A bomb could have been planted long before the attack on him; in which case Jenny could have done it unnoticed.

And it could be a big bomb, ready to take out the entire lab and then some. Or a small bomb that wouldn't hurt anybody. But what if she was lying...

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Horatio asked.

"How do you know that I'm _not_ telling the truth?" Jenny countered.

She smirked as she looked behind Horatio and saw Natalia. She had come forward when she had heard Jenny's request. She didn't want Horatio to go with Jenny.

"Call the team and ask them to look in the morgue. In one of the freezers." Jenny smirked.

Horatio gave the faintest of nods and Natalia dialed Calleigh. She knew that the team were heading towards them as she had called them just a few minutes ago. When Calleigh answered Natalia quickly told her to turn around and head for the morgue. She had to look in the freezers for a bomb.

"She'll call back." Natalia said.

"So then we wait." Jenny smirked.

 **-I-**

Calleigh could hardly believe what she was hearing. A bomb? She grabbed Walter and as they were the only ones who had just left the lab. Eric and Ryan were already on their way to the hospital.

Calleigh and Walter ran to the morgue and with Tom's help started opening the freezers.

"It has to be a freezer that hasn't been used in a long time." Calleigh said.

"Well, I have two broken and three that are rarely used." Tom said, "Walter look down there."

Walter bent down and opened one. His body stiffened and Tom and Calleigh knew he had found it.

"She's telling the truth?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh yes, it's big too." Walter said.

They looked inside the freezer which was filled with C4 and even dynamite. It would be a big explosion.

"I'm no expert, but it seems to be triggered with a cell phone." Walter said, "Jenny only has to call the right number and this thing will go off."

"Walter, Tom, start evacuating. I'll call the bomb squad." Calleigh ordered.

"How long could it have been here?" Tom asked, shaken.

"A long time. Jenny has been sneaking in out of the morgue before to follow Horatio." Calleigh said, "She's a master at hiding. This was probably planted before we even knew she existed."

Tom and Walter left quickly and started evacuating. They pressed the fire alarm to alert everyone in the building and Calleigh quickly called the bomb squad and then called Natalia. She stayed with the bomb while waiting for the experts to arrive. Walter joined her a few minutes later.

"We should get out too Cal." He said.

"I'm just going to wait for bomb squad." She said.

"What did Natalia say when you told her?"

"Oh shit."

"What's happening over there?" Walter asked.

"No idea. But it didn't sound good." Calleigh said, "God, can this get much worse?"

 **-I-**

By the time Calleigh called Natalia back Eric and Ryan had arrived and stood with their guns raised, behind Jenny. When the call came in everybody tensed as the heard Natalia's answer. So it was true. There was bomb.

"When did you learn to make bombs?" Horatio asked.

"You know, the internet is full of information." Jenny asked, "And I've always liked things that can explode or that I can shoot with."

"Is the trigger a number from a cell phone?"

"Yes, all I have to do is call a special number and you can say bye-bye to your precious fucking lab."

"Jenny, a lot of people could get hurt. Innocent people." Horatio said.

"Nobody is innocent!" Jenny growled, "Now make your fucking choice. You or her."

"Me."

"Me."

Natalia and Horatio had answered at the same time. Horatio glanced at Natalia and shook his head. If Natalia went with Jenny she would without a doubt be killed. Natalia was considered a distraction in Jenny's mission for Horatio and there was no way in hell that Jenny wouldn't kill her.

But Horatio had a chance. Jenny loved him she had said. She would want him dead, but she wouldn't be so quick about doing it. She would most likely drive them to somewhere quiet and deserted and it would give his team time to track him through his cell phone.

"Jenny, I am the one that you want." Horatio said, "Take me."

"I am tempted to take her though."

"But you said you loved me." Horatio said, "Take me. How else are we going to be together forever?"

"If I get rid of her and that fucking son of yours then we can be together too."

"No, if you get rid of them you will have no chance at getting to me again." Horatio said, "The only way you are getting out of here alive is if I go with you."

Horatio knew he had to get Jenny and himself out of the parking lot and away from the hospital. Then Kyle and Natalia and his team would be safe from her. If they stayed she might go on a rampage and start shooing; then a lot of innocent people could die.

Horatio could tell that Jenny was getting tired of this endless chasing too. She just wanted to finish her mission.

"They won't let us leave." She said, gesturing to the officers.

"They will give you a five minute head-start." Horatio said, looking intently at Eric and Ryan to make sure that they knew he was lying to her.

"I want ten minutes." Jenny said.

"Fine. Ten minutes." Horatio said.

The others knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her away from the people he loved and cared about. That didn't mean they had to like it though.

"No, Jenny take me." Natalia said, silently crying.

"Jenny, I'm the one that you want." Horatio said.

"Please." Natalia begged.

"Jenny, think about us." Horatio said.

"Shut up both of you!" Jenny snapped, "I'm taking Horatio."

Natalia silently cried. She also understood that Horatio stood a better chance a surviving if he left with Jenny, but her heart said otherwise and she didn't want to take that chance. She'd rather it be her.

Eric and Ryan didn't like the idea either, but felt that Horatio had a plan. Otherwise he wouldn't be practically begging Jenny to take him with her.

"Where is your car Jenny?" Horatio asked.

"We're taking the hummer."

"Okay."Horatio said.

Good. Jenny probably didn't realize that if they took the hummer they could be tracked through the GPS in it; as well as Horatio's phone.

Horatio walked towards the hummer with Jenny right next to him. She had her gun pointed at his face and ordered him to get inside the driver's seat. Horatio obeyed her and Jenny got in the passenger seat. Horatio started the hummer and drove away.

As soon as they disappeared out of sight the other officers all hurried towards their cars and got inside. They didn't call over their radios about what was happening since the hummer had a police radio too and they didn't want Jenny to know that they were already following her.

With Eric, Ryan and Natalia in the lead in a police car they drove out of the parking lot in search for the hummer and their boss. Natalia called dispatch and told them to track the hummer, but keep any communication off the police radio in fear of what might happen if Jenny heard.

Meanwhile Horatio had been ordered to speed up and take a route that would lead to the everglades.

"Where are we going Jenny?" He asked.

"Somewhere where no one can disturb us. It's time to finish this." Jenny said.

Jenny seemed to relax, thinking it was finally going to end and she would get to spend eternity with Horatio. She leaned back in the seat and put the gun down on the floor.

Horatio saw his chance and started accelerating. He couldn't yet see the other police cars, but knew he had to do something while he had the chance. They were already approaching the water of everglades. Horatio saw his chance.

Without Jenny realizing he was speeding towards a ditch and a big deep pond behind it. It wasn't until they started going off road that Jenny realized what he was doing. She grabbed the wheel but Horatio managed to hold her back somewhat. They struggled a bit for control over the car, until Jenny realized she couldn't win.

Jenny reached for her gun just as the car hit the ditch and bumped up over the ground and straight down into the water.

 **To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks very much for all the reviews! :)**_

Horatio and Jenny were thrust forward as the car hit the water. Horatio hit his head on the wheel and Jenny hit her head on the dashboard. The car was sinking fast and Horatio already had water up to his waist. He knew it was safest to wait until the car was completely submerged before smashing the window so he did nothing. Jenny was moaning in pain and holding her head on the seat next to him. Horatio saw her grab for the gun and knew he had to rethink his plan and get out now instead. He broke the window with his elbow and started pulling himself out.

When Jenny grabbed his legs he gave her a solid kick; breaking her nose. He had just managed to get his body out of the car when he felt an intense pain through his upper arm. He saw Jenny aim the gun towards him and realized that she had shot him. He also saw the panic in her eyes as the car filled completely with water.

Horatio couldn't hold his breath much longer and waved for Jenny to swim out of the car. Jenny looked furious and at the same time sad. Before Horatio could react she had raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Horatio knew there was nothing else he could do so he swam to the surface while his lungs screamed for air.

As soon as he broke the surface he saw Eric swimming towards him. Eric helped him back on dry land and Eric and Ryan supported him as he stood up.

"Hi." He smiled at Natalia.

The slap was instant and his cheek stung. Then Natalia threw herself at him and gave him a hard hug.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" She cried.

"Yes, ma'am." Horatio smiled.

She gave him a quick kiss and then noticed his bloody arm.

"She shot you." She said.

"Just a through and through." Horatio said, "She uh, she shot herself."

"Probably realized it was over. Still, she didn't have to do that." Ryan said.

"Let's get you back to the hospital while Ryan and I will take care of the scene." Eric said.

"Wait! What about the bomb?" Horatio asked.

"Badly built." Ryan said, "Calleigh called just as you drove the car into the water. It wasn't rigged to blow up at all. It was just to make us think it would."

"Thank God." Horatio muttered.

With everyone feeling relieved and happy that the ordeal was finally over; Natalia drove Horatio to the hospital, while Eric organized for the car to be brought out of the water and Ryan called Calleigh and Walter to update them on the situation.

Horatio was seen immediately by Alexx when he got to the hospital and was given an extensive tongue lashing by her for putting his life at risk again. Even though she was certain that anyone on the team would have done the exact same thing in that situation.

"How is Kyle?" Horatio asked, as his arm was stitched and bandaged.

"Asking for you." Alexx said, "He doesn't know what has happened, but I think he suspects something."

"I'll tell him when he feels better." Horatio said, "I can't wait to see him. I just... I had to get Jenny away from everyone."

"Especially with the threat of a bomb." Alexx said, "Thank God it wasn't rigged."

"She really thought of everything." Horatio muttered, "Delusional, yet able to think of such small details and even have back-up plans."

"You don't think she was working alone?" Natalia asked.

"I am starting to wonder about it." Horatio said, "What if she had help?"

"Well, we didn't find any associates connected to her." Natalia said, "But that doesn't mean that she didn't have help."

"We'll look into it later." Horatio said, "Right now I just want to see my son."

Horatio and Natalia walked together to Kyle's room. The boy was asleep so they quietly sat down on either side of the bed. Horatio grabbed his son's hand and leaned back in the chair. Within minutes he was asleep and Natalia smiled. Horatio was exhausted and could finally relax.

 **-I-**

Once the car had been pulled out of the water, Tom could examine the body of Jenny.

"Gunshot to the head. Under the chin." Tom said, "She died instantly."

"She could have swum out. She must have felt that she couldn't handle jail." Ryan said, "Or she finally realized that for all her work she wouldn't get to bed with H in the end."

"Still seems a bit desperate, but then again a lot of things she did doesn't make sense." Eric said and started photographing.

There wasn't much Tom could do with the body on the scene so he quickly put the body on a stretcher with some help from his assistants and they took the body to the morgue. Ryan was collecting evidence, like the gun for example and whatever else they could find.

It was a pretty obvious case, but the Chief had made it clear that he wanted the scene processed like any other crime scene so that they had everything covered.

"I can't believe this is finally over." Eric said, "H can go home and be safe. Kyle is safe."

"Yeah, I agree." Ryan said.

Once they were done they put away their gear and drove back to the lab. They didn't have much to process. Evidence would show that Horatio had been the one driving as they already knew and that both he and Jenny had hit their heads. Tom quickly concluded that Jenny's gunshot was indeed self-inflicted and therefore Horatio could never be accused of lying by IAB.

Indeed the case was finally over and everyone was safe.

 **-I-**

A few days later Kyle was doing much better and Horatio told him everything that had happened after he had been shot. Kyle was shocked at what Jenny had done and at what his father had done; although it had been to save lives.

"Just don't do that again, dad. I can't live without you." Kyle said, "You're not supposed to die until you are an old, old man."

"I promise, Kyle." Horatio smiled, "I had to make a decision fast though."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." Kyle sighed, "How is the arm?"

"Better. And the concussion is gone." Horatio said, "And you Kyle?"

"Sore. Aching a bit." Kyle admitted, "But it's getting better every day."

Horatio smiled and ruffled his son's hair. It had been a few days now since Kyle had been shot and he knew his father was always at the hospital. He slept in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed and borrowed the hospital showers when he needed. Even Natalia practically lived there. Kyle could see that his father was tired and he felt that Horatio needed a night off.

"Dad..."

"Yes, son?"

"You should take Natalia out for dinner tonight." Kyle said and held up a hand to stop his father from talking, "I mean it. I'm doing much better and I know you've been living here ever since I got shot. You need a night out of here and so does Natalia. You two need some time together."

"Kyle, I... I don't want you spend time alone here." Horatio said.

"I won't. I've already asked the team to come over for some card games tonight." Kyle smirked, "They'll keep me company while you and Nat get dinner and spend some time together."

"Kyle..."

"Dad, I know you mean well. But I'm safe now." Kyle smiled, "And sleeping in that chair isn't good for your back, especially since you're not a young man anymore."

"Thanks for that son." Horatio chuckled, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, get out of here and don't come back until tomorrow." Kyle ordered.

"Since when did you get to wise?" Horatio asked as he stood up and walked to the door.

"I learned from the best." Kyle said, "You."

"Oh Kyle." Horatio smiled and gave his son a hug.

"See you tomorrow then. Love you." Horatio said and opened the door.

"Love you too dad."

Horatio left and called Natalia to inform her of the orders he had just received from Kyle. He had to admit his son was right though. He and Natalia did need some time for themselves and sleeping in a bed tonight would feel like heaven.

 **-I-**

A little later that evening a man was pacing in the hospital parking lot. Trying for what seemed like the hundredth time that week to reach his boss. He waited patiently while it was ringing. He had to get through soon or try again later that evening. He was waiting for his friends to arrive so that they could go inside and play fucking card games.

"Come on, come on." He muttered, while pacing nervously.

" _Yes_." Came a dark, disguised voice.

"It's me. I've been trying to call all week."

" _I got a lot to do. My time is valuable and your call had better be important_."

"It is." He took a deep breath, "She failed. She fucking failed."

" _How could she fail?_ "

"Well, for one thing she was a lunatic." He said, "And she miscalculated the dose she needed to put him to sleep. He woke up when she was trying to stab him. Since then it's been a fucking rollercoaster. I tried to help her, but she kept failing."

" _How many times did she fail?_ "

"Many. She was almost caught when she tried to kill him in the hospital. The team are smart." He said, "We need to lay low for a little while."

" _I will call back when the time is right for further instructions. This is but a minor setback._ "

"I'll be ready."

The call ended and he stopped pacing. The plan had been simple enough from the beginning and then turned into a fucking freak show. He should have seen it coming though. Killing Horatio Caine wasn't going to be easy.

He heard his name called and snapped out of his thoughts. The rest of the team was approaching and he put on a big smile.

"You're early." Eric greeted him.

"Yeah, had nothing else to do." He said.

"Let's go inside and hang out with Kyle." Calleigh smiled.

They all walked inside while he stayed back a little. Eric turned around and looked at him.

"Come on Ryan, we got a game to win."

"I'm coming." Ryan said and joined the others.

 **The end... or is it?**


End file.
